Star Trek: Swiftfire 11: No Rest for the Wicked
by The Sisko
Summary: Neither Starfleet or the Dominion are making any moves into each others territories and a lull in the war is at hand.  So the Swiftfire is sent back to Utopia Planitia for repairs and refits.  The crew are then allowed to take a break on Earth.
1. Prologue

**STAR TREK: SWIFTFIRE**

**_No Rest for the Wicked  
><em>**

(Season 2: Episode 1)

_Captain's log, Stardate 51480.8. It has been six months since the Dominion War started and over eight months since I took command of the _Swiftfire_. I regretfully report that I haven't had a clean slate through that time. I've lost crew, good officers, NCOs and enlisted beings have shed their blood on these decks and I am saddened by these losses. I'm also filled with pride in their service and sacrifice for the Federation and we continue to fight on in their names._

_The _Swiftfire_ in currently around six hours from Earth, where we are headed for major repairs. Our last engagement heavily damaged the ship, we lost a warp core, several weapons systems, damaged the main deflector, knocked out tractor beams…well you get the point. It has taken us nearly two weeks to make the journey to the Sol system. Not because we were particularly far away but the fact we were operation with only one of our dual warp cores with heavy damage, we had to travel at reduced speeds for most of the journey._

_With the ship's downtime Starfleet Command is granting the crew leave for a period of three weeks. This crew deserves the break. They have fought well through some difficult times, though I doubt all the engineers will take full advantage of the break. I suspect that Lieutenant Commander Celcho will want to personally oversee the installation of the new warp core; apparently we destroyed his favourite core in our battle with the Jem'Hadar super carrier._

_Once we dock I have some paper work and reports to complete and briefings to attend so that will take a few hours, but once that is done I'm looking forward to getting planetside. I've missed the sun burnt country…it will be good to breathe in the fresh air under the warm sun again._

* * *

><p>Captain Jonathan Masters held up the small model and tilted it at various angles.<p>

"Not a bad job," he muttered to himself.

Masters had spent the last two weeks working on the model of the _Excelsior_ class ship, putting together the various parts, painting it and adding decals to the surface. He knew that the replicator could have fashioned him a complete and probably superior model in a second but there was something special about putting it together himself. Part of it was it reminded him of his childhood. He had put together dozens of models of airplanes and starships back then. These models were often gifts from his father when he came home to visit him or for his birthday. It was also due to the very personal relationship he had with his subject, his previous assignment the USS _Swiftfire_.

It held a special place in his heart even though he only spent three years serving on the vessel. Its tragic loss was something that would probably always remain with him. This was just a little way for him to honour that ship and those who were lost serving on her.

While he had finished the model he still had one last problem; how to display it. The _Excelsior_ class was not designed to sit on a flat surface. The obvious solution was some sort of stand. That would be easy enough to replicate so he walked over to the replicator.

"Stand, measuring…" he gave the measurements and the material requirements and the replicator produced the stand. He picked it up and looked at it, it was fairly simple flat based stand made out of transparent material. It was fine but it seemed to be missing something. Masters stared at the stand for some time trying to think what he could add or remove from it. Then it struck him and he placed the stand back in the replicator and ordered for it to be disassembled before inputting his new requirements.

He picked up his new stand. Now instead of the flat transparent base it was an larger opaque slanted desk, which the top was a perfect replication of the USS _Swiftfire_'s dedication plaque. He ran his fingers over the raised lettering of the ship's name and quote, '_Once freedom lights its beacon in a man's heart, the gods are powerless against him_.' It was the good way to honour the ship.

He took it back to the coffee table in his room. He cleared it of the mess from building of the model and placed the stand in the centre of the table. With a bit of effort he attached the model to the neck that rose out of the widest side and curved away and back in so the joint was over the slanted top. He slowly and carefully let go of the model, his fingers hovering millimetres from the ship as he waited to see if it would hold. It did.

He sat back and looked at the model. A smile of satisfaction came to his face. "Perfect."

He barely had time to admire his work when the internal communication system sounded.

"_Bridge to Captain Masters."_

"Masters here," he replied.

"_Sir, we are about to reach the Sol system."_

A new sense of excitement filled Masters with that news. Finally their overly long journey was about to come to an end.

"Thank you. I'll be there promptly. Masters out."


	2. Part 1

"Dropping out of warp in 5…4…3…2…1," counted down Ensign Frank Cole.

Masters mindlessly stroked his beard as he watched the viewscreen with anticipation. The lines of light suddenly shrank to dots as the viewscreen showed the ship dropping from warp speed to sub-light speeds.

"Welcome back to Earth," he said as the blue and green planet appeared in the centre of the viewscreen. Seeing that beautiful orb rotating in front of him always had an affect on him. "It's been too long."

"It has only been half a year, Captain. We have not been away from Earth for a long period of time," said Lieutenant Karak from the Ops station.

"Even if it was just a day, it would be too long, Karak," replied Masters.

"Yes, Captain," said Karak not sounding convinced, but he tended to always sound like that. "I have contacted Spacedock and they are sending coordinates to take the ship to, sir."

"Ensign Cole, set a course to those coordinates," he ordered.

"Make it the fastest route, Ensign. The sooner we dock the sooner we get to go and have some R & R," added Commander Susan Core from her position just forward of him and to his right.

Excited voices filled the bridge as the mention of rests and relaxation after a hard six months of combat was made.

Masters sat back and listening in on his conn officer and the operations manager as they saw about getting the ship to Spacedock. He heard the young ensign ask Karak what he had planned for their down time.

"There is a Vulcan monastery in the Gobi desert in central Asia. I will visit there."

"Will you see your wife?" asked Cole.

"She is still on Vulcan. I will contact her, as by our schedule."

Masters could just see the slight look of disbelief on Cole's face. He no doubt thought that Karak was being a bit cold towards the woman he was married to. That if he was in his place he would spend every minute he could with that person. Vulcans at times were hard to understand, though that was probably the way they liked it.

"I'll be seeing my parents, so I'll probably spend most of my time on the moon. Catch up with friends, you know, that kind of stuff. Plus I want…" Excited to be home the ensign continued to ramble on at the Vulcan.

Masters was not sure how much the Vulcan actually listened to. It was probably what Cole needed, someone he could just talk to like this. The relationship between Karak and Cole was one of the success stories on the ship. It paired one of the youngest with probably the oldest crew member onboard. The much more experienced Vulcan had helped sure up the young ensign's confidence in the first six months of his first tour of duty. Karak had helped him out and provided him with trust and in return the two had formed a close friendship or at least as close as one could form with a Vulcan. Masters considered them a good pair of officers to handle the stations at the front of the bridge.

Masters turned his attention away from Cole's excited chatter to the chatter coming from behind him. The bridge was fuller then normal with the other senior staff that were not usually on the bridge also there. They all stood at the back of the bridge and were there to see the return to the Sol system. After the slow ponderous journey to Earth the senior staff deserved a reward.

Colonel David Tiki's voice was easy to pick out amongst them. There was very little about the big Starfleet Marine commander that was subtle. "I'm glad to be back. You should drop a warp core more often, Pavlo."

Lieutenant Commander Pavlo Celcho, the ship's chief engineer, let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't think so, Dave. There is too much extra work if you get rid of a warp core."

"I hope we get all three weeks," said Doctor Carol Murphy. "I need to have a holiday from constantly patching you lot back together. Anyone have anything special planned?"

"Spend some quality time with the wife and kids. Really looking forward to the _special_ time with the old lady," said Tiki and Masters could almost imagine him giving the nearest person to him a nudge and a wink.

"I haven't made any set plans yet," said Celcho. "I need to see Spacedock's repair schedule first. Once I'm done up here I'll probably spend most of my time working on shuttles at the family repair shop in San Francisco."

"You do understand the meaning of holiday, right?" asked Lieutenant Commander Nikki Whitechapel from the tactical station.

"Getting the chance to fix things without the constant threat of Jem'Hadar warships trying to blow me up…that is a holiday!"

"I guess we have different definitions," said Whitechapel. "I'll be enjoying the lovely English summer."

"Where the rain is warmer then in winter," chirped in Masters.

That comment caught most of the crew by surprise, all with the exception of Core. She laughed immediately at the joke, several others soon joined her.

"He's got you there, Nikki," said Core as she brought her laughter under control. She swivelled around to face the tactical officer who was behind them. "If you get bored of the grey clouds you're welcome to pop down to New Orleans. I know a fantastic Creole restaurant, called _Sisko's_."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Captain Sisko from Deep Space 9?" asked Cole.

Core shrugged. "Never thought about that. I have no idea. There are probably plenty of Sisko's in the galaxy, so I doubt it."  
>"Actually, from what I've gathered from Commander Dax, the Captain is a very good chef and his father is a restaurateur," pointed out Masters.<p>

He smiled as he thought about the last time he saw his old friend Jadzia Dax. It was several weeks previous on Deep Space 9 during the reception after her wedding. Jadzia looked beautiful in her wedding dress, though to be truthful she looked beautiful no matter what she wore. He felt privileged that he had managed to be there for such an important and joyous moment in his good friend's life. Who knew when the next chance to catch up with her would be given the circumstances?

"Interesting, I never would have picked that," said Core.

"What about you, Maxine? Going to visit family?" asked Murphy.

"I have some family on Earth on my mum's side in England, but none that I'm terribly close to. I might drop them a line. I still have a few friends on Starbase Mariner so I was thinking of visiting them."

When he heard Wing Commander Maxine Benton speak Masters tried desperately not to tense up and only partially succeeded. The skilled and attractive commander of the _Swiftfire_'s fighter wing and him had been dating until two weeks ago. Their breakup was amicable but it still made him feel uncomfortable. It was not just the fact he was her commanding officer, he had relationships with women ranked below him before. It was the fact they had broken up because he did not feel about her the way she was feeling for him and that he had not had the courage to break it off himself. She had realised it and taken the initiative and called an end to their relationship. Things were slightly uncomfortable now but he knew they would change, they always did.

"If you want a place to stay on Mars, you're more then welcome to stay with me. If you don't mind being around a crazy old spinster?" offered Murphy since Starbase Mariner was located in orbit of the red planet.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that."

"What about you, Counsellor Wessling?" asked Tiki.

"Please, you can just call me Aimee," replied the newest member of the crew. Lieutenant jg Aimee Wessling had only joined the crew two weeks ago, right after the mission that had necessitated their return to Earth. Masters had spoken to her a few times and she seemed very personable, though he guessed her profession demanded that. However, Masters was not fond of counsellors even though they did serve a purpose. "It seems I've been away from Earth longer then the rest of you. It's been over two years since I last set foot on the planet. So I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Where?" asked Murphy.

"I'm from San Francisco so my roots are there."

"What about you Terri?"

"My folks are still in Toronto. So I'll see them. Probably also spend some time with Aimee in San Francisco, just to dish the dirt on just how crazy you all are," replied Lieutenant Terri Letac, who had a friendship with the ship's new counsellor that pre-dated both their service on the _Swiftfire_.

That brought laughter and a few jokes from the group. They were all in high spirits and were pleased to be away from the front for a change. They continued to talk excitedly about their plans.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Core move. He looked at her and saw she was leaning towards him as she did when she wanted to discuss something with him without the entire bridge hearing.

"You should do that more often," said Core.

"What?"

"Joke. Get involved in their conversations," she clarified.

"I'll try. Lord knows I have some ground to make up after the whole Mel ordeal."

He noticed Cole shift uncomfortably in his seat, he obviously heard them. The 'Mel ordeal' happened only a few weeks ago, just after Operation Return. Masters had found out that his first true love, Melissa McKenzie, who he had left so to serve in Starfleet had taken their break-up very hard and it had essentially ruined her life for several years. She had eventually got back on her feet thanks to the help of Lieutenant Wessling, though he was not sure if she recalled her dealings with Melissa given the intervening years since the events.

Melissa had even ended up joining Starfleet, which he would have never expected given it was the reason it ended their relationship. With this new insight into Melissa's life he had tried to get in contact with her only to find out she had died during Operation Return. The _Swiftfire _had also taken part in the battle and Masters continued to wonder if during the intense and long engagement he saw the moment she perished without even knowing it. To have been so close to her and not knowing it was hard to accept.

Melissa's death meant he no longer had a chance to speak to her, to try and get some peace over their failed relationship. In truth was had fifteen years to do it but he never had the courage. All this had collapsed on top of him and he had locked himself away, consumed by mourning, sorrow and self-pity. His odd behaviour eventually became known to the senior officers and thanks to them and Jadzia he had moved past the loss. His strange behaviour had no doubt eroded some the crew's confidence in him.

"It is actually a lot less then you think," said Core sympathetically.

Masters gave her a disbelieving look. "Come on! It hasn't exactly been a startlingly fantastic first little tour. There was my tantrum after the Battle of Guyra. Then the incident after Operation Return. Let's add the failed relationship between myself and a senior member of the crew. That counsellor will probably get enough from the crew to have me busted down to waste reclamation duty."

"Then you'll really be in the sh–" Masters glared at her, stopping her in her tracks. "You've also got them through some tough battles. Apart from the tantrum at the end you were fantastic at Guyra; you got us through Operation Return and the engagement against the Dominion carrier. Don't forget you helped form a working relationship between security and the Marines. Plus when we were on that mission with the _Enterprise_ where you practically saved the Federation flagship from that _Keldon_."

"All I did was have us draw its fire."

"And in doing so saved the _Enterprise_ so it could complete the mission. Captain Picard thanked you personally."

"I think he thanked all the COs that took part in that mission personally."

"Look…stop…shut up!" she said exasperated. "My point is that you've done a lot of good."

Masters shrugged. "They probably still think that I'm one breakdown short of committal."

"Probably true, but we know that there won't be another one."

"How?"

Core subtly motioned behind him. "We now have a counsellor for you to abuse until your face turns blue!"

He shook his head. "Remind me why we are friends again?"

"Because I know just what to say to make you feel confident and ready to succeed!"

"Have I told you that you actually aren't very good at that?"

Core waved her hand dismissively. "All the time, but I never give up. That's why we such good friends, we're too stubborn and tenacious to be the first to admit that we both really dislike each other."

"No we're not. I can do it right now. I dislike you."

Core laughed. "There you go! That sense of humour will win them over."

Masters was about to make another comment when Ensign Cole got his attention.

"We are approaching the Spacedock doors. Slowing down to entrance speed."

Masters turned his attention to the viewscreen. The grey hull of the massive orbiting Spacedock facility filled the viewscreen. They approached the large opening in the side of the facility slowly. Masters knew that the opening was huge, much larger then the _Akira_ but as they got closer he it seemed like it would be a very tight fit.

He need not have worried. Ensign Cole expertly guided them through the doors.

"Handing over the Spacedock control," reported Cole.

The internal tractor beams would do the rest of the work of placing the _Swiftfire _into her berth. The bridge was silent as the delicate operation was done. The first sign it was complete came from Lieutenant Karak.

"We are docked to the berth. Docking arms are deploying and connecting to the hull. The manoeuvre has been successful."

"Patch me ship wide," he ordered. Masters waited until he got the nod from Karak that his order was completed. "This is the Captain; we have completed docking procedures with Spacedock. Disembarking of the crew will begin immediately." He paused. "I'd like to thank you all for your service so far and I hope you'll enjoy this short break and I look forward to seeing you all back here in a few weeks time."


	3. Part 2

David Tiki opened his eyes as he heard the front door open.

"Now be careful not to drop those," said his wife as she walked in not noticing him on the couch.

Following her was his youngest child. She was carrying two bags and watching where she put her feet. She then looked up and spotted him. Her jaw dropped and as did the bags.

"DADDY!" she yelled and ran towards him.

He stood up and she jumped into his arms. He picked her clean off the ground and they hugged.

"Hello, sweetie," he said and then placed her back on the ground.

He looked over to his wife who just smiled at him. She casually walked over to him.

"Welcome home," she said as the embraced, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Tiki hugged her back, but with only one arm. His daughter had a firm grip on his other hand.

"It's good to be back," he said.

"I didn't think you'd be here until tonight. We were just out buying some fresh groceries to make dinner with."

She turned and walked back to the spilt bags their daughter had dropped.

"I thought you'd be at work," commented Tiki.

"The resort can manage a day without me and Sam doesn't mind missing a day of school, especially when it involves getting the place ready for you."

Tiki's wife was a manager of a large resort on a small island off Viti Levu, the main Island of Fiji. Their home was on Viti Levu in the city of Suva, the capital and largest population centre of Fiji. It was almost on the other side of the island from the resort but given the transport options on Earth they could live on the other side of the planet if they wanted to without any major difficulty in getting to work.

"Are you back for my birthday, it's next month!" said Samantha, or Sam as she liked to be called, excitedly.

"Sorry, darling. I'll be back on my spaceship by then." Sam looked forlorn. "That doesn't mean we can't celebrate it early. I'm sure your mother doesn't mind."

He looked over to his wife who had picked up the food and placed it on a counter.

"Depends on who's going to be organising this?"

He smiled his most charming smile. "Both of us."

She gave him an unconvinced look and went back to packing away the food.

He turned his attention back to his daughter. "So how old will that make you? Four?"

Sam let go of his hand and crossed her arms, giving him an angry look. "I'm not a baby! I'll be six!"

Tiki shook his head in mock shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said with indignity.

"Okay, then. How about you go and think what you'd like for your birthday and let me have a moment with mummy."

"You're going to kiss, aren't you?" she said, crinkling up her nose in disgust.

Tiki could not help but think about how sweet and cute she was. His little Samantha was his little princess and he only wanted to please her and keep her happy and sweet.

He stroked her hair. "Maybe."

"Gross!" she said and ran into her bedroom.

Tiki walked over to his wife. "I've missed you Aashi."

He stepped in close behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His wife was shorter then he was and he was just about able to rest his chin on the top of her head. He rested his nose in her dark hair and drew in her scent.

"I've missed you too, David."

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"I have a fair idea." She gently nudged him. "But not now."

Tiki's strong hands caressed her soft skin. Her Indian heritage gave her a light, golden skin tone that was very similar to his; though his was due to his Polynesian heritage. "How about we go for another kid?"

"Unless you're giving birth to the next one, then three is more then enough for me and my lower half."

"Have I told you how much I admire your lower half?" he said, his hands wrapped around her hips.

"You Marines are such sweet talkers," she said wistfully as he nuzzled her neck. She then gently pushed him back and turned around. "Now stop that and put this in the cupboard behind you."

Tiki put on his saddest face but his wife's light brown eyes did not waver. He took the items out of her hands and went to place them in the cupboard as instructed. Once he put them away he leant back on the counter behind him, facing his wife's back as she sorted out the groceries. He just quietly admired the view.

"Have you been home long?" she asked him.

"No. We got in a few hours ago and the Captain let the Marines disembark first."

Aashi turned and handed him more items to put away. "If I were him I've have kicked you off my ship as soon as possible too."

"Ha ha," said Tiki with mock laughter as he accepted the items.

"So how are Pranav and Chrissy?" he asked.

"They're fine. Chrissy is in a class play playing one of the lead characters. She really wants you to see it. It's next week."

Their middle child, Christine, or Chrissy as she preferred to be called, was the arty one of the family. She could dance, sing, paint, act and could play several musical instruments. Given Tiki absolute lack of musical or artist ability he knew that it had to be from his wife's side of the family.

"What about my young man?"

Aashi again turned to face him with a less then pleased look on her face. "You need to talk to him. He's grades from last term were appalling. He spends too much time chasing girls."

"That's my boy!"

"I doubt that would be your reaction if I told you Chrissy was dating," said Aashi.

He gave her a look of displeasure. "There is no way a snot nosed little punk is getting close to my daughter. I think we should consider locking her in the basement until she's 35."

Aashi gave him a look that said, _I told you so_. "I thought that would be your reaction. Just make sure you have a word with him."

Tiki nodded. "I will. Though if he was like me when I was his age it was the girls after me, trying to corrupt my innocence."

Aashi rolled her eyes at the self satisfied look that Tiki put on. "Really, that's not how I remember it."

Tiki and Aashi had both grown up in Suva and had attended school together. She was in fact his high school sweetheart and it had been him that had chased after her back in those days. Back then it was not because of anything as romantic as true love, it was just she was an attractive girl and he was a teenager with raging hormones. Memories of those days flooded back to him, their first date, their first kiss, their first night together. With those memories it added to his will that his daughter should not be allowed around boys her age...or any that had hit or past puberty. He knew he was probably being over protective, Chrissy was smart and life was about making your own choice, no matter what your parents thought.

"Maybe I'll ship Pranav to boot camp," he jokingly suggested. "That'll keep him out of trouble."

"Really? In my experience you can find trouble anywhere," said Aashi before turning back to her shopping. Tiki cringed and did his best to mask it. "So how are your Marines? Major Stevens well?"

"They're well. Happy to get a break of course," he replied cautiously trying to hide the discomfort from his voice.

It seemed to be an innocent enough question; it was just her specific mention of his second-in-command that put him off.

Aashi turned to face him and smiled a smile that seemed to radiate fake warmth. "That's nice."

While his wife had never explicitly said anything Tiki had always got the impression that she did not like his second in command. Stevens was an attractive and strong woman that Tiki spent more time with then he did his own wife. It seemed to be a silly reason for her to dislike the Major but Tiki had in the past shown less than perfect judgement, though it was principally from an incident long before he had even met Stevens.

The incident had occurred when he was at the Starfleet Marine Corps Academy. The Academy was located in Quantico in North America and he had lived there during his four years of officer training while Aashi had remained in Fiji continuing her education here. In his fourth and final year he had cheated on Aashi with a first year recruit. Aashi found out and she left him. It took him a long time and a lot of work to convince her to even talk to him, let alone for them to get back together but they did. Two years after he graduated they conceived Pranav and then were married.

That indiscretion was not forgotten. She had forgiven him since they now had a happy family but Tiki believed that there would always be an element of doubt in her mind about his faithfulness. He could not blame her, he would go away for long periods of time and it was hard to have a really passionate relationship through subspace. Their relationship was more about physical absence and trust was not eternal. At least that is how he felt about the whole thing; Aashi had never said anything specific about it. Tiki wondered if he was shifting his own insecurities onto his wife, whether it was really his own self doubt rather than any from his wife.

Tiki tried to shake these thoughts away. They were not relevant right now, what was important was that he was here with his wife and their children. For the next three weeks he would spend as much time with them as he could.

Aashi finished what she was doing and washed her hands. She leant back on the counter facing him and dried her hands with a tea towel.

"You've gone very quiet," she pointed out.

"Just thinking about what I should get Sam for her birthday," he lied. Bringing up what he was truly thinking about would send them down an unpleasant road.

"Do you know what I was thinking about?"

Tiki shook his head.

Aashi threw the tea towel on the counter and walked up to him, she gestured with a finger for him to lean towards her and he did. She then leant into his ear and whispered her thoughts to him. She then stepped back to the counter with a seductively playful look on her face.

Tiki smiled. "I like the way you think."

* * *

><p>Masters looked out the <em>Dreamtime<em>'s windows as the shuttle piloted towards his destination. He did not need to pilot the craft as the computer flew it on a predetermined path, so he could just enjoy the view and relax. It had taken him over eight hours after the ship docked at Spacedock before he had done all he needed to do so he could leave, most of it paper work. He was tired and looking forward to his time off.

The shuttle had just hit the east coast of the continent of Australia after crossing the large (in planetary terms) body of water known as the Pacific Ocean. The coast of Australia was beautiful, with the blue sea hitting the golden sands of the continent and then going up into the green coastal areas of the country and the artificial colours of civilisation. He was travelling at a very modest speed so that he could take in the scenery of Australia, it was a unique and in his opinion the most beautiful part of Earth. Like centuries before the coastal area of the continent was the main area of population, though in this trip he would not pass over any significantly large population areas.

His shuttle continued to travel inland. The shuttle came over a large river and followed it. Masters watched as the familiar bends of the river as the shuttle continued on its path. The shuttle came to a point where on the east bank of the river was a hill and the other side was low, flat field. The shuttle slowed down and turned towards the field, which went for a few hundred metres before it became another small hill. Almost at the top was a large house, which had an equally large shuttle pad.

Masters took control of the shuttle and landed it on the pad, next to a small private impulse shuttle, which was the only other craft on the pad. He powered down the shuttle, picked up his bags and stepped outside.

He looked over to the house. He thought of it as home, which was odd as he had not actually lived in the house since before he graduated from the academy. At one point he had his own apartment further north, in the city of Brisbane. He had given it up after he was given command of the _Swiftfire_ eight months ago. By default it seemed that this house was once again his home.

He walked towards the large veranda that ran around the house. As he got close the front door opened and out stepped a woman. The woman just smiled at him and waited by the door. When Masters was in arms reach she spread out her arms and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Jonathan!" said the woman.

"You too, mum," he replied as he hugged her back.

After a while she stopped hugging him and took a step back taking a good look at him. "You've changed so much since I last saw you in person. I swear you're getting taller."

Masters smiled. "I'm pretty sure I stopped growing over a decade ago, at least vertically."

"It must be the influence of command rubbing off on you. It makes you seem taller."

"You're look very well. Being back teaching must agree with you," he said.

His mother, Claire Masters, was in her early seventies but he thought she seemed much younger thanks to her light blonde hair, which was not natural and new. The last time he talked to his mother she had grey hair.

Claire had a long history of service in Starfleet. Her service was mostly on starbases and outposts rather than starships but she made her mark. She had accepted a position at Starfleet Academy and moved back to Earth just before he was born. She had continued to teach at the Academy for nearly the rest of her career, before she decided to retire from Starfleet a few years before the start of the Dominion War at the rank of admiral. After the war started she returned to the Academy to teach, however she did not return to active duty with Starfleet.

"Where's dad? Is he home?" he asked.

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's in the house driving me crazy!"

He could not help but laugh.

"Don't laugh young man! You'll have to put up with him too now you're back. Come on, go say hello. You're also lucky, lunch is just about ready."

Claire ushered him into the house and towards the lounge room. In the lounge sitting on a couch reading a novel was his father. He turned as he heard them enter. When he saw Jonathan he got up excitedly and went over and shook his hand firmly.

"Good to have you home, son. You mother has been driving me crazy, with you here maybe she'll fuss after you instead of me," his father let out a loud booming laugh.

He laughed along with his father, Dalton. Jonathan still had trouble with seeing his father in civilian clothes rather then Starfleet uniform. It had been months since Dalton had retired after the loss of the USS _Ambassador, _an advanced prototype he had commanded during the Battle of Guyra, but Jonathan had spent his entire life seeing his father in uniform almost every time he saw him and now it seemed almost unnatural to not see him in uniform.

"Your mother was preparing lunch," said Dalton. "Let's go and sit around the table and catch up."

The Masters family gathered around the dinning table as they enjoyed lunch.

"I was surprised to hear that you would be visiting," said Dalton as he chewed on some pasta. "Is this just a standard rotation?"

Masters shook his head. "No, we took some serious damage in our last battle. The ship is getting patched up at Spacedock."

"What happened?" asked Dalton.

"We were involved in a mission to destroy a Dominion super carrier. It got a bit hairy and I threw a warp core at them."

"You threw a warp core at them?" repeated his mother.

He nodded. "It destroyed the target and we successfully completed the mission."

"Interesting tactics. You could probably teach your mother a few tricks for her classes," said his father with his mouth half full of food.

"Actually, Jonathan, I've got a class at the Academy in a few days time, I'd like you to come and speak to the cadets," said Claire.

"Me!" said Jonathan in disbelief. "Why me?"

"You're a current captain fighting on the front. You're a hero." Jonathan made a face at his mother. "No, you are a hero and you've got the Medal of Valour to prove it. It would be a valuable experience for the cadets and for you."

He did not like the idea at all, but this was his mother asking him to help, he could not refuse. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great," said Claire and patted Jonathan on the shoulder.

"Where will it be, at the San Francisco campus?"

"No, the Canberra Campus."

Jonathan nodded. He felt some relief that he was not going to be speaking at the main campus of the academy on Earth. Starfleet Academy had grown immensely over the last few decades. Starfleet Academy had always had several campuses, though most were on some of the bigger member worlds. The Earth campus had seen a huge growth and there were several separate smaller campuses spread over the planet. With technology like transporters this was not a problem and the campuses were very much linked together. The Canberra campus was also the one his mother had the tightest links to as she had spent most of her teaching career at that campus.

"Talking about talking to people you should visit your great-granny," said Dalton. "I heard you undertook a mission with the _Enterprise_, she'd love to hear about that."

Jonathan nodded. His great-grandmother, Charlene Masters, had served on the first USS _Enterprise_ during James T. Kirk's reign as captain. She had only undertaken one five year mission with the ship but she had fond memories of the unbelievable adventures that ship had undertaken. She had served for several decades after her experience on that ship and had not retiring until well into the 24th century. With her age she did enjoy to reflect back on her days on that famous vessel and was always interested in its successors.

"What about granddad?" he asked.

"He's still in Sydney. He sends his love and said you are welcome to visit him anytime," answered his father.

"What is he up to these days?"

"Campaigning for something or other. The man doesn't know what retirement means," moaned his mother.

His paternal grandfather, John Masters had also served in Starfleet though unlike them he did not make it his entire career. He did spent two decades in service and left to start a political career. Among his accomplishments were becoming Lord Mayor of Sydney and then serving in the United Earth government. He had retired years ago but he seemed to get himself involved in a new political movement every few months.

"So when do I get to meet your young lady friend?" asked his mother.

Jonathan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Probably not anytime soon. We're no longer together."

A sad look came to his mother's face but it was his father that spoke first. "That's a shame; she seemed like a nice woman when I met her on Guyra IV."

Jonathan had never been terribly comfortable with discussing his romantic life with his parents. In fact he could not remember a time when he did so with his father, mainly due to their mostly distant relationship through most of his life.

"She was…she is a very nice woman. In the end we decided to end the relationship as we realised that nothing more would come of it," he explained. It was a very basic representation of the full story and all he wanted to say.

"So it ended amicably?" asked his mother.

He half nodded. "As amicably as you could expect a break up to be. Though it was far from my worse break up."

His mother reached over and put her hand on his. "Your father told me about Melissa's death. I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand back. "Thanks, mum."

There was a loud tone indicating an incoming communication.

"Computer, who is the call for?" asked his mother.

"_Incoming transmission is for Claire Masters," _responded their home's computer system.

His mother excused herself from the table and headed for the next room to take the call, leaving Jonathan and his father alone at the table.

"While you're here I'd like to introduce you to a few people," said his father.

"Who?"

"Some of my friends and contacts in Starfleet and in various other departments."

"Contacts?" said Jonathan uneasily.

"Yes. Believe me son, you can't get anywhere is this universe without contacts. People you can turn to when you need _help _or something you can't get or done though official channels. I've collected more then a few in my career, with me sidelined now you might as well benefit from them."

Jonathan nodded, still uneasy. He had no doubt that having contacts around the place would be useful but nothing was ever free.

"One thing I still don't understand is why you left Starfleet," he said changing the subject. "The investigating panel didn't rule anything inappropriate about the loss of the _Ambassador_. You and the entire crew were awarded commendations for what you did in trying to save the remaining colonists on that planet."

Then he saw something he had never seen before, a crack in the visage of Dalton Masters. Growing up he was sure that most of what he knew and saw of his father was through the news services and the eyes of others. Admiral Dalton Masters was the image of what a Starfleet flag officer should be, he was tall, commanding, confident, honourable, unflinching and a stalwart defender of peace and justice…at least that's how he was portrayed. Maybe he did not really know who Dalton Masters was as a man? That was the tragedy of their relationship, that after nearly forty years he still did not really know his father.

"Posthumously, the crew were awarded them posthumously," said Dalton lowly. "I lost the entire crew of the _Ambassador_ that day. They died following my orders, yet I was rescued."

It sounded like survivor's guilt. It was something Jonathan knew all too familiarly; just two years ago the entire crew of the USS _Swiftfire_ were killed while he was recovering from injuries on Deep Space 9. That event had caused him into re-evaluating his life and he had come close to giving up his Starfleet career.

"It isn't easy to lose colleagues, dad. But giving up…was it the right thing to do?"

"Do you know how many people I have lost under many command in my career?" Jonathan shook his head. "The tragic thing is neither do I. It's not that I'm gun shy now; I feel I could still order off the young men and women of the Federation to their deaths but I no longer want to do it. Luckily I'd earned the right to leave on my terms."

"Do you think you'll return to Starfleet?"

His father shrugged. "If the war goes for long enough or starts going pear shaped then I'll most likely get pulled back in. However, right now I think I've deserved a break even if it is a crappy time to take one."

Jonathan could not deny that. His father had given decades of his life to Starfleet. Years he could have spent with his wife and his child had been spent on the fringes of the Federation or battling its enemies. If anyone had earned the right to leave when they wanted to it was him.

Footsteps diverted his attention as his mother walked back into the room.

"That was just Academy trying to rope me into more work," said Claire. "I also confirmed with them you appearing for one of my classes next week."

Jonathan smiled and tried to look happy. So far during lunch he had agreed to help out in a class and to be dragged around the place meeting with 'contacts'. As he continued to eat his meal he could not help but think that was no such thing as a free lunch.


	4. Part 3

"And then, I fired my phaser and nearly hit him!"

Frank Cole's friends erupted with laughter.

"You're joking right?" asked his best friend.

"No, dead serious. I nearly shot my commanding officer within the first month of my tour of duty!"

They were in a popular nightclub in New Berlin and it was loud but Cole would bet on their group being the loudest. He had been home for three days before they all gathered together, his close friends from school and when he was growing up. It had been just over six months since he had seen many of them, but he had known these people for years and it was great to see them again. That was one thing about getting his first assignment that took some getting use to, the lack of familiar faces. Even when he started at the Academy he knew most of his friends were a short shuttle ride away. He had made plenty of friends on the _Swiftfire_ but it was still daunting when he first stepped on the ship and knew no one.

Once the laughter died down one of his female friends asked, "It must be scary having to fight the Jem'Hadar."

"There not that tough," he said with bravado. "At least when they're on another ship. I don't want to meet one in person."

"Not with the way you fight. I remember when you got into that fight with what's-his-name at the science block…it was the most uncoordinated thing I'd ever seen."

"Come on, that was Year 9. I've toughened up since then," argued Cole in his defence.

His friend paused as he topped up Cole's half empty glass. So far the beer had flowed freely and someone seemed to always make sure his glass was never empty.

"I'd hope so. You are the front line in the war for the quadrant."

"So you haven't seen a Jem'Hadar yet?"

Cole shook his head. "Not one that wasn't a hologram. Seen plenty of their ships in the battles the _Swiftfire_ has been involved in."

"What was the biggest battle you took part in?"

Cole did not have to think long on that answer. "Operation Return. The battle to retake Deep Space 9," he clarified for his friends. "That was massive. There was so many ships around us…I don't think I'll ever see more ships in my life time."

"So you ever nearly get killed?" asked one of his friends. Cole could see on his friend's face that he was unsure about asking the question.

"Once or twice I thought we wouldn't make it."

"Is it scary?" asked the same friend that asked him about the Jem'Hadar.

Before he could reply one of his other friends jumped in. "What do you think?" he said in a not too polite tone. "That's a stupid question."

This upset the girl that asked the question.

"It's a fair enough question," Cole replied to both of them. He directed his answer to the girl. "The truth is it isn't really scary, at least at the time. When we're in the thick of it so much is going on. I'm concentrating on flying the ship, moving her into the best position to attack, trying to keep the enemy off our backs. The captain and first officer are barking orders. I have the tactical officer in my ear trying to get me to put us in the position that is best for her. You then have status reports flying around. You're a bit too busy to be really afraid at that moment. Afterwards, sometimes hours after the event it hits you how close it came and all you can do is…breathe. You have to move past it because you can't let it distract you. It's hard but so far I've found a way."

A general silence filled the table after he finished. Cole picked up his glass and chugged down most of the contents.

"That's enough of the depressing seriousness of life on a starship," said his best friend. "Let's talk about something more important, like are there any good looking babes on your ship. Starfleet chicks are usually pretty fit."

He could sense the women at the table roll their eyes with his friend's question. It brought a smile to Cole's face.

"A few. The first, science and tactical officers are very good looking."

"Plus they would be older, more experienced," pointed one another of his friends. He was not sure but he thought he heard someone, likely one of the girls say, 'pervert'. "So you had a crack?"

"No. But there is a girl I'm kind of seeing."

That immediately got the whole group's attention.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"We've gone on a few dates and stuff."

"Stuff?" asked someone suggestively.

"Is she hot?" asked another.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's hot."

"So why isn't she here?" asked one of the girls.

"She's gone home to Alpha Centauri to see her parents."

"So we only have your word that she exists?"

"Yes, why would that be a problem?" he asked before he finally understood what they were suggesting. "I am not making her up!"

"We believe you," came a less then convincing reassurance.

"I will go to the nearest comm unit and call her up!"

"Do it. Nothing better then a drunk call from your boyfriend at what will probably be the early hours of the morning on AC. Her dad will probably answer it."

That earned a moan from several of the others. "Why did you have to point that out? There is no way he'll do it now!"

"Ease up! We'll just get him to the 'I love you, man' stage of drunkenness and get him do put the call through."

"I've missed this," said Cole. "You guys were always looking out for my best interests."

He raised his glass in mock salute and downed the contents. He barely put his glass down before it was being refilled.

* * *

><p>Aimee Wessling stood at the gate to what use to be her home.<p>

_Home,_ she thought. _It hasn't been my home since I decided to wear the uniform_.

It was exactly as she remembered it. The clean white fence and the well kept green lawn. The only thing that stood out was a yellow chew toy. It was almost the stereotypically perfect family home. Looks could be very deceiving.

She opened the gate and stepped inside and walked to the toy. She knelt down to pick it up. As she did a dog came from around the side of the house. It paused as it spotted her.

"Hey, Buddy."

The dog immediately responded and happily trotted over to her and sniffed around her. Wessling patted the dog as it got more excited by her presence.

"Surprised he still recognises you."

She looked up and saw a man at the side of the house. It was her father. He was a bit different from the last time she had seen him. He had put on a bit of weight and he looked older, more wrinkles and his hair was now totally grey.

"Hi, dad."

"So it's dad again. Last time it was just Bruce."

Wessling tried to ignore the comment. The last time they had spoken things had been less then pleasant. However, that was two years ago and she had hoped, somewhat optimistically, that it would be water under the bridge.

"Your mother is inside. That is if you're here to see us and not just the dog?"

She nodded and gave the dog one last pat before standing up and walking inside the house after her father.

"Julie, we have a visitor!" called out her father.

Her mother came from the kitchen. She was surprised to see her. "Oh, hello, Aimee."

"Hi, mum."

"Oh, so it's mum now. Last time it was…"

"Dad and I just went through that," she interrupted. "Can we just move on?"

"I don't know, can we? We got your message about the change of assignment if that's why you're here."

"I just thought it was time for a visit."

"After two years where you don't contact us? That message of your change of assignment was the first thing we've heard from you since the last time you were here," pointed out her father.

"I know how you both feel about what I do."

"Yet you do it anyway."

"I'm doing what I want to do."

"This isn't just about you. Goddamn it, Aimee!" yelled her father. "What about us? We're your family!"

Her anger at her parents immediately increased. This was not the first time they had this exact argument. "This is my life, dad. I have a right to do with it as I please. Gary would be proud…"

"Don't you dare drag your brother into this! He died out there! He died in that precious uniform you wear! All for what? Some meaningless piece of rock near those damn spoonhead's territory," spat out her mother venomously. "Is that what you want? To die in some meaningless conflict?"

"The war against the Dominion is anything but meaningless. We're fighting for the freedom of this very quadrant."

"They say that with every conflict," said her father cynically. "They march up your drive and tell you your child has died. That they died in service of the Federation and that we should be proud."

"You should be. Gary died for what he believed in."

"Get out."

"What?" she asked surprised and confused.

"Get out of my house!" repeated her mother. "GET OUT!"

Aimee stared into her mother's burning gaze. There was so much pain, hurt and anger in them that she knew that nothing she could say from this point that would do anything to improve the situation.

"Fine. I'll leave," she said.

Aimee turned and walked to the door. She opened it and paused, hesitating as she thought about whether she should remain and try to talk it out. She knew it would be a fruitless enterprise and she continued out. Buddy trotted up to her and bounded around her playfully. She gave the dog one last pat and said goodbye and walked off the property. At that point there was only one place she could think of going and only one person she wanted to see.

* * *

><p>Wessling knelt down in front of a head stone. She ran her fingers across the letters.<p>

**GARY STEVEN WESSLING**

Born 2332. Died 2358.

It was her brother's grave, her only sibling. She had been only seven when he left for Starfleet. She had always looked up to him since he was her big brother. He was kind, smart, funny and he loved her and their parents. He was her role model.

When he had moved to a dormitory facility closer to the academy, at the time she did not understand why he would do that, they were only 20 or 30 kilometres from the main campus. At that age she did not quite understand his need to be on his own or the independence and responsibly he craved. She remembered when he graduated four years later, seeing him in his uniform as an ensign in the fleet. It was the happiest she could remember him been and they were all happy for him as he set off on his first assignment.

Four years later he would be gone forever. He had died defending a Federation outpost from a Cardassian attack. Her parents had turned down a Starfleet burial, preferring a more private affair. She remembered that day so clearly, it was a bright and beautiful San Francisco day. The birds sang and a gentle breeze wafted through the trees. It seemed to be in stark contrast to the mood that permeated those who stood in the cemetery around the grave, her family and friends with several Starfleet representatives as they buried a casket, empty save for a few keepsakes in the ground.

"That was probably the hardest day of my life."

She turned and saw her father standing behind her. She was not sure when he had got there; she had been so engrossed in the past she had not heard him approach.

"To bury your first child…to bury an empty casket," he said mournfully, his voice threatening to break. "It was hard; you're mother never quite got over it."

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Who said I was looking for you?" he said defensively. His harsh exterior quickly melted away and he shrugged. "Just a guess," he said as he walked up to the head stone and rested a hand on its cool surface.

They silently stood by the grave for some time before her father again spoke.

"You know the other week we had a pair of Starfleet officers appear in the street. I saw them while I was gardening and they walked along our fence and I thought that was it. Our last child is dead," he said still looking at the grave stone. "But they continued two houses down and do you what I felt?" He turned to face her. "Relief. My neighbour had possibly just lost a loved one and all I could think about was how relieved I was that they weren't visiting us," his voice finally cracked with emotion. "I don't like feeling that way. I don't like your mother's always on edge, waiting for the day they come to tell us that you've been killed."

"Just because I'm in Starfleet doesn't mean I'm going to be killed. I could just as easily get into a hovercar accident or trip down the stairs and break my neck."

"A war increases the chances you'll be killed in Starfleet," pointed out her father.

She let out a sigh. "There is nothing I can do about that. I chose this life and just because it is now more risky doesn't mean I'm going to give it up. I do this because I believe in what the Federation and Starfleet stand for. Just like Gary did."

Her father just nodded absently as silence again descended on the pair.

"You could at least keep in contact more often," offered her father.

"I tried when I first joined. Mum would just ignore the transmission or close it when she saw me."

"It's that uniform…she can't take it. You could send a data packet."

"A recording?"

"Yes or a letter, just to say you're alive and okay. I can't guarantee that your mother will watch or read them." Her father turned from the grave site and looked directly into her eyes. "But I will."

Aimee stared back into her father's eyes. She could see the pain just below the surface. The worry and anguish he felt for her. She understood what he felt, what her mother felt, probably more than they realised. However, she believed in what she was doing and knew that giving up Starfleet would make her parents happier, but it would not do the same for her. It was her life and she was allowed to be more selfish about it.

"Okay, I'll try," she replied.

Her father looked away and nodded, though it did not seem to signify any happiness or satisfaction with her answer. "One more thing...don't visit."

"What?"

"Knowing you're still in the service…it hurts us both. And odds are it will end just like it did today. So no more uninvited visits."

"So I can never come home," she said with a heavy heart.

"I know it's in your nature to want to fix things but we can't do it at your pace. When or if we are ready we'll contact you. While you are in Starfleet this is how it's got to be."

In nearly the decade since she graduated she had only visited her parent three times but to finally be told not to come home seemed so final. She loved her parents and wanted desperately for things to be better between them, but she knew that at this stage there was only one way for that to happen and she was not going to take that path. At least she would know that if she sent a message it would be read. She had an apartment in central San Francisco and if they wanted to see her when she was back on Earth she was only a stone's throw away.

"I…I'll respect your wishes," she said, sorrow dripping from her voice.

Her father nodded. "Goodbye, Aimee." He turned and started to walk away.

"Do you think Gary would agree with what I've done?" she asked.

Her father paused and looked up towards the sky. "I wouldn't hang around too long. It looks like rain."

With that her father left the cemetery, leaving Aimee alone with the head stones and her conscience.


	5. Part 4

Karak wandered silently through the cool and empty hall of the monastery. He made his way to the communications room and found it unoccupied. He sat down and put the call through to Vulcan.

The screen changed to show a dark skinned female Vulcan who Karak was intimately familiar with.

"_Hello, Karak. I trust you are well."_

Karak nodded his head slightly. "I am. I hope you are also well, T'Vel."

"_I am in good health. You do not appear to be on the _Swiftfire,_"_ replied his wife.

"No, I am not. The _Swiftfire_ has returned to Earth for repairs. I am on leave."

"_For how long?"_

"It is scheduled for three weeks. We are through six days of that."

That raised an eyebrow from his wife. No doubt T'Vel was wondering why he did not contact her earlier. She however did not ask why he had not.

"_Will you be visiting, Vulcan?"_

"I have made no plans to. I believe it would be more prudent to remain closer to my posting."

"_That is understandable."_

While outwardly T'Vel's demeanour had not changed Karak detected a slight changed in her tone that revealed that she was less than pleased with his decision. He had not seen her for some time, the last time had been two years before he was assigned to the _Swiftfire_-A.

"I am spending my time at the Gobi desert monastery. I am seeking to better understand myself."

"_If you do not know who you are at your age, I doubt you ever will,"_ joked his wife.

"A very astute observation. I do admit that being around other Vulcans does put me at ease, there are few on the _Swiftfire_."

"_We always feel more secure around those we understand and can relate to. I do have some leave; I could be on Earth in a few days."_

"Is that wise?" he asked.

"_If you are referring to the risk of Dominion attack, it is minimal. Shipping between Vulcan and Earth is mostly secure."_

"It is not totally secure. A Jem'Hadar attack ship could still attack your transport."

"_Nothing is totally safe. The transport could suffer some sort of mechanical malfunction, which results in the destruction of the ship." _T'Vel raised an eyebrow. _"That is if you want to see me?"_

"I of course would be pleased by your company. I am just concerned for your safety." This was not really a lie, as a Vulcan Karak was relucent to ever lie. It was more of an omission or stressing a factor that was not really the most important reason for him not wanting T'Vel to visit him.

He never enjoyed having to deceive his wife but at times it was important that she not know exactly what he was doing. He was planning on spending the bulk of his time at the monastery, but the remote and private retreat also allowed him to go about other business without much scrutiny. If his wife joined him he would lose that.

In truth T'Vel probably knew every secret he ever had. With such a close relationship as marriage it was hard to hide everything and they had experienced mind melds between each other before. However, she never alluded to knowing his secrets and he was sure that they were as safe within her as they were in him. Despite that he still tried to shield her from parts of his life because he loved her.

"_Very well. I will verge on the side of caution. I at least know that within the next two years you will have to spend some time with me."_

T'Vel was correct. No matter what he would have to be with her when his next Pon Farr occurred. To not be with her would harm him and to be with someone else would harm her.

"Hopefully before that I will get the chance to be with you without the biological necessity," he said.

Her expression did not change noticeably, but years of intimacy told Karak that she was pleased with his last statement.

"_I have been considering it. I believe it would be a good opportunity for us to continue our family."_

This caught Karak by surprise. T'Vel had undergone Pon Farr as recently as three years previous and had not put forward the notion she wished to have another child. Obviously something had changed since that time. They already had two children, both females who were well past the age that they needed their parents to look after them. It was possible that T'Vel missed the connection that came from having a young life that depended on you to care for and guide it.

"I have no objections to such an event," he said truthfully.

"_I am glad to hear it. Your daughters have been asking after you. I believe it would be productive of you to contact them while you are on leave. That is if you are not too busy searching for yourself."_

To a non-Vulcan that final comment and T'Vel's Vulcan tone of voice would have made it seem like a barb, but it was not. If anything it was a sign that T'Vel's disappointment was short-lived.

"I will endeavour to contact them at the next convenient opportunity."

"_I will tell them to expect it then. I am disappointed that we will not be physically together but I will look forward to our next scheduled communication."_

"As will I, T'Vel."

Out of everything he had said to his wife this was the most truthful. It pained him that he could not spend some of his leave with his wife or his children but he had chosen a path that required him to give much of himself to maintain and walk the path. He was not one to ignore his responsibilities and duties. However, at times it was easier and safer for him to undertake them alone, isolated from those he loved and cared for. He just hoped that from the connection he shared with his wife that she understood that.

* * *

><p>At was just over a week since he had arrived back on Earth and Jonathan was standing nervously at the front of a small lecture theatre at the Starfleet Academy Canberra Campus. He fidgeted with his pips and pulled at the bottom of his top.<p>

He heard a little cry of annoyance and looked over to his mother who was setting something up at the audio/visual control desk at the front of the room. "If you tug at your top one more time I'm going to throttle you! Jean-Luc Picard started that and it has to be one of the most annoying things I've ever seen captains do."

Jonathan let out a nervous laugh. It was not like his top did not fit properly it was just a nervous force of habit.

Claire checked the time. "They'll be coming in soon. Just sit over there until I call you up."

Jonathan nodded and moved off and sat in the front row of the theatre. Soon cadets started to come into the theatre. They eyed Jonathan suspiciously as they came in and took their seats, none of them sat near Jonathan as they were unsure of what to think of a Starfleet captain being at their lecture.

One young Bolian female came up to Jonathan. "Excuse me, sir."

Jonathan looked up at her. "Yes, Cadet?"

"Are you lost, sir? This is second year tactical studies."

"I'm in the right place, Cadet. Thank you for your…interest."

The Cadet smiled and returned to her seat.

Claire soon started the lecture. "Welcome, Cadets. Today we're going to have a different type of lecture. We have a special guest in today, up the front," said Claire, pointing out Jonathan. "I'll let him introduce himself." She motioned for Jonathan to come up to the front.

Jonathan stood up and made his way nervously to the front of the stage. He thanked his mother, stood next to her and looked out at the group of young men and women in the room. "Good morning, I'm Captain Jonathan Masters of the USS_ Swiftfire_-A."

Immediately a hand went up in the crowd. Jonathan pointed to the person.

"Any relation to Professor Masters?"

Jonathan nodded. It was strange to hear his mother been identified as "Professor", while he knew his mothers title, he was more use to her been referred to as Admiral Masters, like his father. But his mother had retired from service and had only come back to teach, not to serve in the fleet so the rank had not returned with her.

"Yes, I'm her son."

He looked to his mother, unsure what to do next.

"How about we start with a few questions from the class," offered his mother.

Masters nodded and looked back out to the cadets. There was a short pause and Jonathan started to worry that no one what going to ask a question, but finally someone did.

"You said you were the captain of the _Swiftfire_, I'm not familiar with the vessel so if you could give us some more information…"

"Of course. The USS_ Swiftfire,_ NCC 76125-A is an _Akira_ class starship launched in 2373. The previous vessel was an _Excelsior_ class starship that was destroyed a year previous. I served on the previous vessel as first officer and I was also the only person who served on the vessel at the time of its destruction to have survived."

"Only you survived?" interrupted a Cadet.

"Yes, I had been seriously injured and had been transferred to Deep Space 9 for treatment while the ship went back on patrol. That was when it was destroyed."

"Wow, you were pretty lucky, sir," stated one of the female cadets.

Jonathan nodded solemnly. "Yes, I was." The room feel into silence in response to his uncommitted reply. A young Andorian raised his hand and Jonathan gestured to him.

"Have you seen much action in the current war, or are you stationed away from the front lines?"

"My crew and I have seen a fair bit of the action with the Fifth Fleet. The reason I'm at Earth now is because of the amount of action we've seen. The _Swiftfire_ is at dock receiving repairs and a new warp core."

"Battle damage?" continued the Andorian

"Correct," he confirmed.

"Can we get some details?" continued to probe the Andorian.

"The specifics of the mission are currently classified but I can give you some rough details," he replied. Jonathan paused as he organised his thoughts. "We engaged a group of Jem'Hadar warships and during the battle we got into a...situation. To resolve it I ejected one of my ship's warp cores and used a tractor beam to hurl it at a larger enemy vessel. The result was the destruction of that vessel, heavy damage to my ship, but the objectives of the mission were met."

"You used your warp core as a missile? That's a pretty cool move." Several other cadets nodded their agreement with what was said.

Jonathan smiled. "Thank you, cadet," he said. "It is an unconventional tactic and fairly dangerous, but when your on the bridge of a starship and are in command you have to push the envelop of what you know, what you can do and how you do it. You have to be prepared to risk it all to complete a mission. You have to be able to look your crew in the eyes as you send them into a mission that could mean that they could be killed. You have to realise that there is often more at risk then just you and your crew, you have to think about the bigger picture and if that means you have to sacrifice your crew and yourself for the sake of the mission then you do it."

The Bolian who had spoken to him earlier spoke up. "I thought a captain's responsibility was to the safety of the crew."

Jonathan nodded. "That's an excellent point and a correct one. As a commanding officer you have a responsibility to your crew, to get them back safe and alive."

"How does that work?" asked the Bolian. "It's that the opposite of what you just said."

"Command is not a cut and dry experience. You have to deal with competing objectives and roles and this is one of them. You have to have the care and competency to preserve live, but also the stomach and will to send people to their death."

Jonathan paused as he let that sink into the cadets. One of the cadets raised their hand.

"Do you mean we might have to go against our morals?"

Jonathan slowly nodded and said, "Yes, sometimes you have to let go of your morals, which is one of the hardest things for someone to do. A good officer will know when these times are, but if you ever have to go against your morals don't be afraid to question your orders. Starfleet doesn't want to just produce a bunch of mindless drones. They want to you respect your chain of command but they want you to be able to think for yourself. You have to be sure that your conscience will be able to deal with what you do. Do not take it lightly."

"Have you had to do that?" asked the same cadet.

"As a captain? No. Earlier in my career I've been faced with situations and consequences that have not sat well with me." Masters knew what the next question would be and it was not one he felt comfortable answering, so he diverted the discussion. "I think we're straying into the realm of your ethics classes, so are there any different questions?"

Jonathan pointed at another student who had a question. "What battles have you taken part in during this war?"

"The _Swiftfire_ has taken partin the Battle of Guyra, Operation Return, the Battle of Sector 432, and a host of other smaller operations and skirmishes," he replied.

"Have you ever thought that you weren't going to make it?"

"Yes. In Operation Return before the Klingons turned up I thought that we were going to lose and in our last mission before I started throwing warp cores around we were facing the very clear possibility that the _Swiftfire_ was going to be reduced to debris. Luckily we've made it though all our encounters."

Another student put up their hand. "Have you lost any crewmembers in the war?"

"Unfortunately yes," he replied sorrowfully.

"Is it hard to get over?"

"It varies on how well you knew them, on how many people were lost, how they died, that kind of thing. But as their commanding officer you do feel responsible for every single death that happens under your command. You know you can't save everyone; you can't keep every single person safe, so you know that you will lose crew, but it doesn't make it any easier. You go through what happened and try to think of ways that you could have saved them. If you didn't know them very well you regret not getting to know them better or if you were close you would wish you had said something different or shared something with them."

"Does it get easier over time?"

"Yes, it might sound callous, but it does. You feel physically sick, you feel like you failed and you'll never get over it when it first happens. It feels the same the next time it happens and the third time, the fourth time etcetera, but you'll get to a time when it just won't have the same effect on you," he said. His mind drifted to his father. "Of course there are exceptions to this rule. You could wear this uniform for a life time and something or a certain person dies and it hits you as hard as your first time." Jonathan looked down for a moment before looking back at the young would be officers. "You'll never feel fine with losing crew, but generally, yes it does get easier."

* * *

><p>Claire Masters sat quietly as she watched her son explain his tactics in the scenario they were going through. After the initial interaction between Jonathan and her class they got on with the lesson until it was time for some practical exercises. The class had been given the scenarios in the previous lecture and had come up with what they thought would be the best tactics. She had let Jonathan again take over. On seeing the scenario he went through with then what he would do and unlike the cadets, he would not be able to see his results and fine tune them. He would get one run through, just like in real life. His tactics had been successful, not that she was surprised. It was after all only a limited scenario for a second year cadet.<p>

Claire also kept an eye on the cadets to make sure they were keeping up. Since her son was not use to teaching or talking to cadets he at times referenced things they did not fully understand and he was not very adept at picking up when he lost them. So she jumped in time to time to help explain this and that. He was not fully comfortable, but he was getting used to it and relaxing a bit more as the lesson progressed.

To Claire this environment was very comfortable. She had taught at the academy for years. She had first started teaching at the Academy, specifically here at Canberra just before Jonathan was born. After ten years she was put in charge of the Canberra campus becoming its commandant. After many years in that position and not long after Jonathan had graduated from Starfleet Academy she was made superintendent over at the main campus at San Francisco. It was a position she had expected she would keep until she was ready to retire.

In the end her time in the job only lasted six years. At the time Jonathan had been seriously injured during the Hyralan Incident and she had taken a leave of absence from her position to be by his side. Due to his coma she opted for a transfer to be closer to him instead of returning to the Academy. For the final years of her service she served on a Federation starbase, similar to her early years in Starfleet.

After decades in Starfleet she had retired three years ago. She did not do much other then enjoy her life once she left. She took the chance to do a bit of travelling around the Federation, mostly on her own with both her son and husband tied up with their careers. After that she took up some volunteer work to eat up her time and to connect her with others and keep social. She found the transition out of Starfleet to be very easy and had thoroughly enjoyed her brief retirement.

A person she thought would have trouble with retirement was her husband, Dalton. She thought he would stay in the uniform until he died of old age. His decision to retire had surprised her but she supported him. It was not easy for him to let go. He constantly kept his eye on what Starfleet was doing and in touch with those still serving. She supposed that if she was not teaching and had more time to spend with him it would distract him, but she had made the decision to return to teaching at least until the war was over, which was before he had stepped down.

She glanced over at the clock in the room. It was just about time for the class to finish. She signalled to Jonathan to wrap it up.

"Well, that's all for today, class," she said, standing up back at the front of the class. She faced her son. "I'd like to thank you Captain for your time. I'm sure the cadets have learnt a great deal from you today."

Her class politely clapped for Masters as she shook his hand. She had to resist the urge to give him a hug. She turned back to her students.

"For our next class just go by the course outline for what you need to read and any tutorials that should be completed. I'll see you at our next class, thank you."

The cadets quickly started to file out and most came up and personally thanked her son.

Once the last cadet had left she smiled widely at Jonathan. "That went well."

"Yeah, I think it did," he said with satisfaction.

"You would make a good instructor at the academy."

He snorted. "I don't think so."

"We better get going; the next class will be here soon."

Mother and son walked out into the hallway and towards her office. She did not have another class for over two hours and she had to prepare for that.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"You're free," she replied. "That was the only class I really wanted you to do so you don't have to hang around here unless you want to help me with some paper work."

"Sounds tempting but I have…stuff…to do," he replied weakly.

"Fine," she said with mock disappointment. "Just make sure if you're not going to be home for dinner you call or leave a message."

Jonathan assured her he would and walked off towards the exit. Claire briefly watched him go. Her comment that he would make a good instructor was a true one, though it was not just for selfless reasons she had made it. She would love to have him closer to her and life at the Academy was a lot safer then on a starship. However, he was too much like his father, nothing but the bridge of a starship would do. It was what they craved and it was in that role that they excelled. She just hoped that like his father Jonathan would serve for just as long, if not longer and get to have the peaceful retirement he would deserve. However, it was out of her hands and like everyone else her son was a captive to fate's whim.


	6. Part 5

"This is where you live?" said Benton with awe as she started at the large residence before her.

"Well, actually this is where I stay when I'm on Mars. My sister and I both lived here then I joined Starfleet and she got married. Most of the house is taken up by her and her family. I have an apartment in there, connected but not really part of the house. It has its own kitchen, bathroom, etc. However, I tend to eat with them when I'm here," explained Murphy.

Murphy led her towards the front door. The house had a fair sized front yard. It was immaculate and looked to be very well maintained. Benton realised that Murphy's sister took pride in her home.

"Do they know I'm coming?" she asked.

"Of course they do," said Murphy sounding slightly annoyed. "Do worry you'll like my sister."

"Does she have kids?"

"Two. You'll like them too, they're seven and nine. Sweet kids."

As they neared the front door it opened and out stepped a tall, blond haired man.

"Hello, I'm Tomas. Carol's brother-in-law," introduced the man.

"Maxine," she said as she shook his hand.

"So you serve with her on the…"

"_Swiftfire._ Yep. Probably one of her most frequent patients," she said not completely joking. She had visited the doctor for repairs on several occasions during their first six months of her service on the ship. That was partly how they became close friends. Doctor Murphy had spent so much time patching her back together and then watching over her while she recovered it was hard not to form a bond with each other.

"Really? I thought her ward would be full of young men," said Tomas smiling mischievously.

"Ha ha, Tomas. Come on let's get inside," said Murphy.

They entered the house and Benton quickly noted that the interior was no less impressive than the exterior. Tomas led them to the lounge and offered to get them a drink as they sat down.

Once he was off Benton quietly asked Murphy, "He doesn't seem surprised by your appearance."

"I've talked to them since the incident, so they know the basics. My sister was a bit jealous at first."

The 'incident' Murphy was referring to was several months earlier. The _Swiftfire_ had encountered a subspace anomaly and in the act of closing it Murphy and Captain Masters had been hit by an exotic type of radiation that had the unique property of reserving the impacts of age on them. Masters was only lowly exposed, but Murphy had substantial exposure and had resulted in the nearly fifty year old doctor appearance well over a decade younger. The changes were not just aesthetic; her body was literally at a younger stage than her chronological age would dictate.

"Is your sister home?" Benton asked.

"Emma? No, she's still at work. She's a secretary at one of the ship contraction companies."

"She prefers personal assistant," chimed in Tomas returning from the kitchen with their drinks.

"It's the same thing," whispered Murphy to Benton. She turned back Tomas. "Where are the kids?"

"After school activities," he explained.

"What do you do, Tomas?" Benton asked.

"I'm a house dad. I stay at home, keep it in order and look after the kids. Cook, clean and garden."

"Thank goodness for that. Emma is a terrible cook. Back when it was just us in this house I quickly figured out how to diagnose food poisoning."

Tomas chuckled. "She was pretty bad. She's got better."

"So you don't work?"

"No, I do a bit of volunteer work at the information centre in the city a few days a week but that's it. Been thinking about getting back into the work force now that the kids are a bit older."

"What did you do before the kids were born?"

"I was a marine biologist. I worked and lived in Sweden. I met Emma while she was on holiday in Sweden and wooed her with my fantastic mackerel stories," said Tomas, chuckling at the end. "After Emma became pregnant with our first I moved up here and ferried between Mars and Earth for work. Then after little Mats Lindström was born I became a fulltime stay at home dad. Not quite the high flying career of a Starfleet pilot, but I enjoy it. Are you married?"

Benton shook her head. "No. Very single at the moment."

"Well when you do make sure you have kids. They are a lot of work but they are very much worth it."

"It should be 'if' I get married not 'when'," corrected Benton.

"Come now, a beautiful lady like you could find a husband in a second."

"If that's so they must all be hiding on some remote planet out there."

Tomas laughed and Benton smiled to keep up the appearance of the joke. She knew it was fairly pathetic but she felt very unlucky in love and would not be surprised if she would remain alone for the rest of her days.

* * *

><p>"It's rude to stare, Britta," said Murphy to her niece.<p>

The seven year old blushed at having been caught out and went back to playing with the milky remains of her cereal. Murphy gave the object of Britta's interest an apologetic smile. Benton smiled back hiding most of her discomfort.

It was breakfast of the day after Benton had arrived and she was still adapting to the young children. The previous night she had spent only a small amount of time with them, principally during dinner. During the dinner both children had been shy around their new guest. After dinner her sister, Emma, had herded them off to do their homework and the adults had spent the night mostly children free.

Murphy typically had breakfast with the rest of her family and had dragged Benton with her. For some reason Britta seemed far more interested in Benton had she had been the night before, though it could not be surprise at seeing her as they had made it clear that Benton was staying for a few days.

Britta had returned to staring at Benton so Murphy asked, "There's obviously something on your mind young lady, out with it."

Britta looked uncomfortable, but Murphy had perfected the stern aunt stare and launched a volley at her niece.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" asked Britta quietly. Murphy gave her a surprised look and she hastily added, "Mats said Betazoids could listen to what other people were thinking."

Murphy looked to her nephew, who was two years older than his sister. He gave his younger sister an angry look, but avoided making contact with Murphy's gaze.

Emma, who was rushing around getting herself ready as well as monitoring her children heard this and jumped in. "Britta let's not bother Miss Benton. Remember she's our guest."

"It's okay," said Benton to Emma. She looked at the young blonde girl. "Yes, they can, but I can't."

"Really?" asked Britta sounding less than convinced.

Emma was about to again say something to her daughter, but Benton beat her to it.

"Well, how about you close your eyes and think of an animal and we'll see if I can guess it."

Britta nodded and immediately closed her eyes, scrunching up her face as if she was thinking really hard about something.

After a few seconds Benton said, "Frog."

Britta opened her eyes and looked at Benton completely and utterly shocked as she shook her head. "It was a pony. Betazoids can read minds...how come you didn't get it right?"

"Most can, but I'm only half Betazoid. My mother is a Betazoid, but my father is Human, like you," explained Benton.

Britta still looked confused. "I don't get it."

"It's because she's half human stupid! It means her brain isn't as weird."

"Mats! Don't call your sister stupid and Betazoids don't have weird brains, they're just different," chastised Emma who had only just popped back into the room from wherever she had disappeared off to a few moment ago.

"But they are weird," exclaimed Mats. "They can use them to steal your thoughts and make you stupid."

Murphy noticed Mats give Benton a suspicious look as if she might be 'stealing' his thoughts even now.

"They don't steal people's thoughts, who told you that? No, don't tell me, I have a pretty good idea who it was. I'll be having a talk with his parents. Now, hurry up and go finish getting ready. You too Britta."

Mats scowled and muttered as he reluctantly headed off to finish getting ready for school. Britta bounded up happily and practically skipped out of the room.

"Sorry about that Maxine," apologised Emma.

Benton waved the apology away dismissively. "No need to apologise. Kids will be kids."

"Some things never change. They were saying Betazoids stole your thoughts and could make you do what they want back when we were at school," commented Murphy to Emma. Her sister nodded.

"Tell me about it." Emma glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Well, I have to rush off. Carol, make sure Tomas leaves in the next twenty minutes or the kids will be late. I hope you two have nice day see you tonight."

Not long after Emma had left for work Tomas was rounding up the children for school. Britta was the first ready and returned to ask Benton about her abilities to read minds, trying several more times to see if she could guess numbers or animals. Rather than suspicious of Benton Britta seemed interested and it seemed that Benton was enjoying her little game with her.

Mats on the other hand seemed to be less organised. Tomas was chasing him making sure he had everything he needed. With about two minutes before they would be late Tomas hustled them out of the house and off to school.

"Wow, it's a regular mad house here in the morning," said Benton now that they were alone.

"I know," she agreed.

"I don't know why you don't just have breakfast in your part of the house."

Murphy shrugged. "I only get to spend so much time with the kids and my sister when I'm here so I try to make sure I'm around when they are."

"Your sister and her husband are nice and so are the kids, but I don't know if I could do three weeks," said Benton letting out a sigh.

"I can understand that. I tend to feel the same around half way through. I usually then go for a short trip to get some space and to give them some too," replied Murphy. "Though I guess it is also nice to have someone around."

Murphy nodded, though she detected the slight dip in her tone and knew the reason for it. "I heard you and the Captain are no longer seeing each other," she said.

Benton gave her a surprised look. "You did?"

It had been a recent occurrence and Benton had no doubt expected that the ending of her relationship would have been still very private. However, there was one factor that made sure that it wasn't.

"It's a small ship," she replied.

"How much do you know?" asked Benton.

"Not much. Just that you two were no longer an item."

"Well, it's true. I broke up with him just before we made our way back to Earth."

"You ended it?" said Murphy surprised. She had suspected that the Captain had been the one to put a stop to their relationship. Murphy had been the first to recognise their joint attraction and from her closer relationship with Benton she knew how deep her feelings for the Captain went. For that reason when she heard they had broken up she found it difficult to believe that Benton would have instigated it.

"It just became evident that he didn't feel the same way about me as I did for him."

"What do you mean?"

Benton took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. It was obvious the feelings were still fresh for her. "He liked me and found me attractive, but that was it. He kept it slow and avoided any real intimacy between us. I came to realise that and didn't think he would end it of his own accord so..."

Murphy gave Benton a sympathetic look. It was a difficult thing to do to give up something that you really wanted. "I know of a few people who would have just continued on with the relationship. They don't usually end well."

"I realise that." Benton's eyes dropped and she picked at an imaginary spot on the table as she said, "Can't say it didn't cross my mind to let it continue, trap him in a relationship he wasn't that in to, but didn't have the courage to leave. Pretty selfish, ah?"

"I can think of worse," she reassured Benton truthfully. "Did you finding out how he truly felt have anything to do with your _enhanced_ empathic abilities you gained around then?"

Immediately prior to the ship's return to Earth Benton had undertaken a classified mission and had returned to the ship injured and minus her fighter. She was also suffering side effects of operating a piece of technology that was meant to enhance her natural Betazoid mental abilities. Benton had very little natural aptitude for telepathy or extra empathic abilities despite her Betazoid heritage but her interfacing with this technology had increased her empathic abilities even after she stop using it. In the end it was only temporary and things had returned to normal for Benton.

"It helped me face the reality but I was aware of the lack of feeling between us before that." Benton sighed. "You ever had this happen?"

"No. That said my longest relationship was about three months."

"Really? At your age I thought you'd have had a few substantial relationships."

"It has never been something I've looked for. I've had a few fairly long casual relationships, but apart from that there isn't much in my love scrapbook."

"Don't you want to have a family?"

Murphy had heard this question many times, from herself as much as from others. There were times in her life when the draw to experience having her own family had been stronger than others, but it rarely lasted long.

"Maybe one day," she admitted. "I'd never rule it out, but I have a career and I enjoy my life how it is."

"But your career won't last forever, what happens when you retire?"

"I'll probably move into an old creepy house and keep dozens of cats," she joked before gesturing around her. "I'll still have a family to worry about and visit."

"It just seems…lonely," said Benton.

"You're never alone as long as you have friends…or a holodeck," she said with a suggestive smile.

Benton chuckled. "I'll give you that."

"Are you angry with him?" asked Murphy. While the two of them were friends she was not sure how far she could pry before Benton started to shut her out.

"You know, I've actually been through this already with our new counsellor."

"Really?" Murphy expected that it would take a bit longer for the new counsellor and her staff to really settle in and that the crew would be initially uneasy about approaching them. Obviously she was wrong.

"It was an informal session, since it involved us or at least me getting very drunk."

Alcohol, the friend of the depressed. Murphy considered lecturing Benton on the use of alcohol to deal with problems but in truth she had staggered down that path once or twice in her life as well. Nor had see seen any signs that Benton had turned to the bottle for an extended period.

"I'd still like to know, as a friend."

Benton looked like she was organising her thoughts and twice she opened her mouth but then quickly closed it as she tried to decide how best to explain her feelings. "I tell myself that I'm not angry at him but I don't really believe that. There is a nugget of fury deep inside me that I _know_ is directed at him. Sometimes I just want to take it and expose it to him, make him pay for what happened. Then I think how can I blame someone for the way they feel? It isn't his fault he doesn't have the same feelings as I do, it definitely isn't anything personal."

Murphy gave Benton a disbelieving look. "How can it not be personal?"

"That's not what I mean; I mean it doesn't mean there is something wrong with me. Some people are just not totally compatible," explained Benton.

"But you said he knew he didn't feel the same way but continued. That's got to piss you off. He allowed you to get more and more involved in something that was most likely doomed to fail."

"I guess that's where my anger comes from," offered Benton. "I understand the reason why he let it keep going, but does that mean I should totally forgive him?"

At first Murphy thought Benton meant it as a rhetorical question but after a few seconds of silence Benton shot a look to her that clearly said that she was waiting for an answer.

"It makes it easier to forgive if you can understand why."

A smile tugged at the edge of Benton's mouth. "That's what Aimee said."

"Great minds think alike." She paused before she asked her next question because it was the one question she feared the answer of. "So are you staying?"

"On the ship? Yes." Murphy mentally let out a sigh of relief. She would have hated to have this see Benton leaving the ship. Benton continued, "At first I wasn't sure and I seriously considered asking for a transfer. Then I realised that I'd have to train a new doctor to get to like me despite my annoyingness."

Murphy reached out and patted Benton's hand. "Well, I'm glad you decided to stay. We would miss you, even the Captain."

Benton nodded noncommittally showing that she was not so sure about Murphy's final comment.

"It's going to be a bit weird," Benton said after a few moments.

"Yes it will, but it'll pass. You're both grown ups and you'll adjust to the new dynamic. I've managed to become very good friends with some of my ex-partners in the past under more difficult circumstances."

"I hope you're right."

Murphy shot her a look of annoyance. "I'm a doctor, of course I'm right. Now, get up and go get ready to go out. I know some fantastic shops downtown that'll help pick you up."

* * *

><p>"Another one, barman," ordered Masters.<p>

The barman grabbed a clean glass and put it under the tap and started to fill it with beer. For the life of him Masters could not remember the man's name despite the fact he was always here when Masters visited the pub. He was a giant of a man and looked like he could eject a Jem'Hadar from the premise if he had to. The barman finished his pour with a centimetre of head at the top and placed the schooner in front of Masters. He thanked the barman and took a sip of his drink, savouring the cold drink.

"Drowning your sorrows, Jono?"

Masters turned and saw Susan Core standing behind him. "Susan, what are you doing here?"

"I was on this side of the planet and decided to drop in," said Core as she sat next to him at the bar. Masters ordered her a schooner of beer.

"This isn't exactly close to the popular night spots," he said as the barman gave Core her drink.

"True. But you get that if you put a pub in the middle of Australia," she commented.

Core raised her glass and Masters clinked his against hers. She got a generous and nodded in appreciation of the drink. The drink left her with a frothy moustache, but before Masters could point it out her tongue snaked out and cleaned the top of her lip.

"So how's your break been? Or do I need to ask? You are in the middle of nowhere drinking on your own," asked Core.

"I use to come here a lot when I was younger. It was and still is a nice place to come and have a few quiet drinks and think about things," he explained.

Core took another sip of beer. "Like what kind of things?"

"Past friends, current friend, the future, that kind of stuff."

"Oh," said Core slowly. After a few seconds Core stood up and grabbed Jonathan's shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Masters reluctantly picked up his drink and followed her outside. They walked away from the pub into the dark surrounds. The pub was really in the middle of nowhere. There were no other buildings in the area, nothing but the untouched rugged Australian Outback. It was a flat dusty land where only the hardiest of plants and animals could survive the baking day sun and the low amount of annual rainfall; it was a beautiful if not harsh land. Not that they could see too much of it at the moment, the only source of light other then that emanating from the pub were the moon and stars.

As they walked Core spoke. "I thought you were over this kind of reflection?"

"You can never get over this kind of reflection, Susan. But I don't let it dominate me."

"Then why are you out here drinking and thinking?" she said with clear disbelief of his previous statement.

"I helped my mother out today at one of her classes. I talked to the cadets about being a captain and that kind of thing; it just got me thinking again."

"Has anyone told you that you think too much, Jonathan?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. You."

"Well that's because you do. You think too much with this." Core rapped him on the head. "You know what you need? A love slave."

Masters burst out laughing. "A love slave! That's a good one, Susan. That would fix my problems right up."

"It couldn't hurt, unless that's what you want. Or if you don't want one, get one for your First Officer, who works tirelessly to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm afraid Starfleet Command frowns on its command officers having 'love slaves'. But I get your point; I need a distraction or hobby."

"A love slave would be both," she pressed

Masters rolled his eyes in mocked exasperation. "There is not going to be a love slave on the ship, Susan."

Core put up her hands in defeat. "Okay, I had to try."

"So how's your break been? Or don't I need to ask, you are in the middle of nowhere stalking your commanding officer," joked Masters.

"It's been spent doing family stuff. Checking up on my little sister, Emily and brother, Austin and my mother."

"So how are they?"

"They're all well. Emily is starting to date and my mother is all frantic about it."

"Hilary should be after what you've done. Oww!"

Core slapped him playfully on the arm. "Anyway, they're all happy. At times I wonder if they even realise there is a war going on out there." Core pointed up at the night sky. "At least they're not too overly concerned about it, letting it affect the way they live their lives too much."

Masters sighed. "I wish I could just forget about the war, but I can't forget it and what it has done to my life."

"You can't change it, Jono. So why dwell on it?" asked Core.

"I wouldn't be sure of that, Susan. The _Enterprise_ has a proud history of travelling through time." Even in the dim light he could see Core's frown. "I was joking. I know I can't change things and I shouldn't dwell on it, but it's easier said then done. I'm so used to it, the depression from loss. It's almost that I sometimes crave it and embrace it when it comes, it was like an addiction," said Masters. He was sharing things he would never normally share but he needed to tell someone.

"And addictions are hard to break," added Core.

"Exactly, but not impossible. I know I can do it and I will. Just give me some more time."

Core stepped closer to Masters and in the dim light he saw a look of compassion on her face. "I will," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

The two stood outside in the cool air looking up at the glittering night sky. Masters finally downed the last contents of his drink and glanced over to Core.

"Since you're concerned about me drinking alone how about we go back in and have a few more together?"

Core grinned. "Trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?"

"Oh, Susan! Since when as anyone needed to get you drunk to take advantage of you?"

Core laughed and replied, "Touché."


	7. Part 6

Core had lost count of the number of drinks she had drunk. She was not a big fan of beer but as it was what Masters was drinking she stuck to it. However, she knew she was quite drunk.

"So why did you come out here?" asked Masters. "For that matter how did you even find me?"

"I called your house after you and your dad told me you were out. You called them from here to say you'd be out so it seemed to be the logical place to start."

Masters tilted his head to say that it made sense. "What were you calling about?" he asked

"I went to the Starfleet War Memorial today and it got me thinking that maybe we should pay our respects there for those who died on the _Swiftfire_."

"That's a good idea." Masters ordered them another round. "How about for now we raise our glasses to those fine men and women of the _Swiftfire_ who didn't make it back to Earth with us."

Core clinked her glass with Masters and the two silently took drinks from them.

"You know there are several good pre-Federation war memorials around the place. In the Solomon Islands and New Guinea, where my favourite is, the memorial at Isurava. Use to go there a fair bit when I was a kid. It's a beautiful place."

The name dragged up a memory for Core. "I think I remember you talking about it ages ago…back when we were on the _Bonestell_ together." Core tapped him with her glass. "You remember when we first met; I _really_ disliked you back then. I thought you were a stuck up hard case that thought just because he won a medal he could be a jerk to everyone else."

Masters chuckled. "And I thought you were a slack, oversexed, brat that would hump anything if it stood still long enough."

"You can see the problem…we were both right!"

That last comment reduced them both to fits of laughter, which was exaggerated due to how drunk they were.

"Those were some crazy times," said Masters once he got his laughter under control. He raised his glass again. "Here's to the USS _Bonestell, _NCC-657…"

"02," finished Core for him. She was surprised that he had remembered as much of the ship's registry as he did. Masters had left the _Bonestell_ in 2369 after serving on the ship for only two years. "Have I ever thanked you for putting in a good word with Captain Jeong when you left? It's probably the only reason I succeeded you to become XO."

"You can never be thanked enough," he said smugly before becoming very serious. "You deserved the promotion and that's why Kyu-Seon made you his XO. I'm sure my recommendation would have only confirmed his belief in who should replace me."

"Well, thanks away."

Masters tipped his glass and head slightly. "You're welcome."

The memories of her time on the _Bonestell_ came flooding back. She had only left the ship six months ago, so they were far fresher to her than she suspected they would be to Masters. She had many good times on the ships and plenty or hard and trying times, particularly when she first joined the crew.

"Man, our relationship back then was pretty messed up at the start. Got to say I regret some of it."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Masters.

"Do you regret all of it?"

Masters looked directly into her eyes and placed his hand on hers.

"No, but like you said it was pretty crazy back then. Our relationship at that point was not a healthy one. But without those times we never would have moved on to a much better and stable relationship to be as close friends as we are now."

Masters held her gaze for a few seconds before breaking it. He then patted her hand and stood up. "Got to duck into the bathroom. I think it's your shout, Susan."

Core watched Masters wander off but her thoughts were not on the present but rather the past. She had spoken to Masters about dwelling on it but she could not help but think back to a time several years ago and the way things were. She knew he was right, there was a lot that was wrong with their relationship back then. However, there were also parts that still felt right to her even now and from time to time she would think about them and dwell on them. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the present as she flagged down the barman for another round.

* * *

><p>It was the early hours of the morning before Masters left. Core had left hours ago, leaving him on his own. Masters did not feel overly intoxicated since he had slowed down after his drinking buddy had left, though he thought maybe he was so drunk that he had no idea what being sober felt like anymore.<p>

As he headed for the transporter station, which would beam him back to his house hundreds of kilometres away he saw a lone figure standing in the scrub. Masters decided to head over and check if the person was alright. As he got closer even from the back he was sure that the person was a woman.

"You know you shouldn't be standing out here on your own," he said. He obviously startled the woman as she jumped when he spoke. She turned to face him and he paused where he was, holding up his hands in a placating gesture as he continued. "Australia is full of dangerous and poisonous creatures that just hate humanoids. You need to look out."

The woman looked him up and down. "Are you one I should be looking out for?"

Masters shrugged. "Sure, I could give you a nasty bite if you want."

The woman laughed. Satisfied she was not going to run like a startled rabbit he walked closer to her. As he got closer he started to make out a few more few details about the woman in the dim light. She had dark hair that dropped just below her shoulders and tickled the top of her chest. In the dim light Masters struggled to make any firm impressions of her facial features. She looked to be human, but there were several species that were externally identical to humans.

"So what are you doing out here on your own?" he asked.

"Just waiting."

She had returned to staring off into the distance. He looked out where she was looking, trying to pick out anything. He finally realised that they were facing east because the sky was lighter there then anywhere else. Masters then checked the time. "Ah, you're waiting for the sunrise."

"Yes," confirmed the woman. "They say the Australian Outback sunrise is one of the most beautiful things on Earth. Have you ever witnessed one?"

"No," admitted Masters. He had seen plenty of sunrises in Australia given he grew up in the country, but he could not think of a time when he saw one in central Australia. "I can't say I ever have."

The woman turned and faced him. "You're welcome to see your first with me. That is if you don't have anywhere to be."

Masters looked into the woman's dark eyes and smiled. Her melodic voice was almost hypnotic and he doubted that he could say no to her even if he wanted to. "Sure, there's nothing like sharing an experience."

Masters and the woman stood there for a while and watched as the blazing sun broke over the horizon and poured light into the once dark Earth. Masters had to agree that it was one of the most beautiful sunrises he had ever seen. It was awe inspiring and as it lit up the vast Outback, which seemed to spread out ad infinitum around them. Masters felt like there was no one else in the entire world.

"It's beautiful," said the woman in awe.

"Very," said Masters, though he was no longer looking at the sunrise but had turned to the woman next to him. It was finally light enough for him to see the face to go with her beautiful voice as the light illuminated her fair complexion. Her lips were pursed as if to kiss the golden rays that warmed her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, Masters' eyes drifted down to watch her raising chest. She exhaled; a smile crossed her lips, causing dimples to appear on her cheeks. Her hands came up and touched her cheeks gently and she ran her fingers down the side of her face as if she was touching it for the first time.

After several long, glorious moments the woman turned to face him. "Are you glad you stayed to watch?" she asked with a smile as warm as the sun itself.

The morning light twinkled in her eyes and Masters felt like her starry eyes were drawing him in. "It was very…rewarding."

The woman motioned for them to head back towards the pub. As they walked back he asked the woman's name.

"You can call me Nat. And your name?"

"Jon," said Masters. "So, do you come here often, Nat?" As the words came out of his mouth he cringed.

He thought he saw the faintest hints of a smile as she shook her head. "This is the first time I've been here. I was mainly here to see the sunrise."

"Oh," he could not keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"But I had a good time here, so I'll probably come back," said Nat in a way that gave Masters no doubt she would be coming back, if she had incentive to do so.

"Well you've seen a sunrise, how about a sunset?"

"Nope. Not seen one here before."

"Well, I heard that Friday's is meant to be particularly inspiring."

"I'm terribly busy on Friday," said Nat causing Masters' heart to sink. "Pity it wasn't on next Wednesday."

Masters thought for a second his heart would burst out and do a back flip as hope returned. "Luckily I heard Wednesday would be an encore of Friday's, only better."

The wide, toothy smile that came to Nat's face made Masters' heart flutter. "Do you know a time that one should arrive to see this inspiring sunset?" she asked.

"Oh, you'd want to be here around four, local time. It's always a good idea to spend some time in the pub before, to enhance your senses."

They reached the transporter station, which was just outside the pub, all too soon for Masters' liking. He wished that it was a few kilometres further away so that he could delay what was coming. Nat walked up onto the pad first and inputted her destination onto a wall console. She turned back to Masters.

"It was nice meeting you, Jon. Maybe we'll meet again one day," said Nat with a wink.

"It's possible; it's a small planet after all."

Nat gave him one last smile and turned back to the transporter and pressed a final command for the system to start transporting. A second or two afterwards she was encompassed by a blue wave of light and faded out of sight.

Masters stood there staring at where Nat had been only moments before. Her smiling visage was fresh in his mind and like a ghost it seemed to hover on the edge of his perception.

Masters could not remember the last time he had felt like this about a woman, well that was not true, he could. It was nearly twenty years ago when he made another brief encounter with a woman of pure angelic majesty. On the edge of his mind he wondered if alcohol was blurring his senses in this case, but he hoped that it was not the case. Regardless he would know in a few days time when he met with Nat again.

A chill bit into Masters' cheek and he remembered he was standing in the middle of nowhere. He walked onto the transporter pad and set it up to beam him home. As it did there was only one thing on his mind: Wednesday, 4 PM.


	8. Part 7

Terri Letac gazed at the tall monument as she slowly approached it. One thing that seemed to be constant on many planets with large populations were the existence of memorials for those lost in conflict. Her homeworld of Bajor certain had them and Earth was dotted with them. The one she was approaching was the Starfleet War Memorial in San Francisco. It was a pre-Federation monument originally built to honour Earth's Starfleet but with the formation of the Federation it now also honoured those who gave their lives in the Federation's Starfleet.

Letac had spent over a week with her parents in Toronto. Her parents had moved from New Seattle on Penthara IV to Toronto after she had been accepted into Starfleet Academy so to remain close to her. After she graduated they remained in the city and now called it home. Letac had enjoyed her time with her parents; she always missed them when she was off jaunting around the galaxy.

Her reason for being in San Francisco was not just to visit the monument; she was also here to spend some time with her friend Aimee Wessling. Aimee had just been assigned to the _Swiftfire_ as its head counsellor, partly thanks to Letac suggesting her to the Captain. Letac had first met Wessling while she was at the academy and they had kept in contact since then. Letac was glad to have her join the crew and was looking forward to spending some downtime with her.

She also knew that Aimee was estranged from her parents as they did not support her choice to join Starfleet. That was also part of the reason she offered to spend time with her. She knew that while both her and her parents lived in the same city that they could not be further apart. Back when they were in the academy Aimee had told her on several occasions the pain she felt from this gulf between her and her parents. No doubt having a close friend around would ease that slightly.

She got as close to the base as she could and placed the wreath of flowers against the numerous other commemorative symbols that surrounded the monument. Given the losses the Federation had suffered she was surprised there were not more.

"They clear them away every night."

She turned and saw an elderly woman, who placed a small bouquet of flowers down next to her wreath.

"Pardon?"

The woman straightened up and smiled at Letac. "You were wondering why there weren't more things here. Every night they remove what was placed during the day otherwise you won't be able to get within a mile of the memorial."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" she asked.

"Everyone thinks that when they first visit."

"Oh."

Letac looked the old woman over. From her comment she had to regularly visit the monument, but from her demeanour she did not seem to be suffering from a loss.

"I come here every day and place something for those who can't," explained the woman, again guessing Letac's thoughts. "It's my small way of showing that they aren't forgotten."

Letac was touched by the woman's gesture. It was somewhat comforting to know that even when you were hundreds of light years away there were still people who were thinking of your wellbeing.

"May I ask who you mourn?" queried the woman.

"The crew of the USS _Honshu_. She was destroyed last month. I served on her until a year ago; she was my first posting after the academy. Also it's for the crew we lost on my current posting."

"Which is?"

"The _Swiftfire_-A."

"I can't say I'm familiar with your ship. But from now on when I place something here I'll remember to include your ship as I wish for a safe journey and the protection of those out there fighting."

Letac smiled at the kind woman in thanks. She turned back to the monument. "I appreciate it," she said.

Letac silently stared at the monument for a moment. When she turned to talk to the woman again, she found that she had gone. He looked around and saw the elderly woman walking away. She silently sent a prayer for the kind hearted woman.

Letac turned back to the memorial and quietly remembered the names of those she knew had lost their lives and wished them and their loved ones peace.

* * *

><p>Pavlo Celcho knew good work when he saw it. The installation of the new warp core was basically finished and the engineers from Spacedock had done a fantastic job.<p>

"We are ready to initialise the warp core on your order," said the head of the detachment from the large starbase that currently housed the ship.

Celcho nodded and turned to a familiar face. "The diagnostics?" he asked.

"No problems," said Lieutenant Paul Dyson, his assistant Chief Engineer.

"Start her up," he ordered.

Celcho felt a moment of anticipation as his orders were followed. The tall darken cylinder that dominated the room suddenly came alive. The familiar blue hue coursed through its heart as the warp core became operations.

"Warp core operating at 5%," reported Dyson. "Everything is looking...good."

Celcho went over and looked at the Lieutenant's console. "It does indeed. We're getting a relatively steady output. Nothing that can't be tweaked," he said with a smile to Dyson. He turned to the group from Spacedock. "I'd say you're part here is done. Job well done."

"Thank you," said the head officer. "If you'll just sign the paperwork."

He produced a padd and handed it to Celcho. Celcho quickly read the contents and then authorised it to state that the team had fulfilled their obligations for this part of the repairs. Elsewhere more repair teams were repairing the heavily damaged ventral section of the ship. That did not need him to oversee it so he had deferred to the personnel from Spacedock. After he had his leave and returned he would go over their work, but they were professionals and he doubted that he would be able to complain. He handed back the padd and the starbase team left engineering.

Dyson powered down the warp core while Celcho dismissed the few of his crew still in engineering. He and Dyson made their way to his office, which was just down the corridor from main engineering. Once inside they sat down at his desk and went over the rest of the repair schedule for the _Swiftfire_.

"Well, that went well. Thought it would take four or five more days to get this all done. What now?" asked Dyson

It had taken a week and a half to get the new warp core installed, which was faster than Celcho thought it would have taken as well. He had banked on two weeks before he would allow himself to take advantage of the crew's leave.

"We get that leave we deserve. Unless you see anything you think you or I need to oversee."

Dyson was quick to shake his head. "I've looked forward to this. I've heard there is some fantastic caving in New Zealand."

"Better be careful you don't find yourself popping up at the penal settlement. I doubt they would buy the, 'I was just caving' excuse."

Dyson grinned. "I think it has something to do with Dyson, my symbiont. They live in caves back on Trill, probably reminds him of home."

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you. Paul is an odd name for a Trill. Dyson also, they're names that are more associated with humans."

"My mother was a diplomatic aide to the Trill councillor on the Federation Council for many years. So she and my father spent a great deal of time on Earth and I was named after one of their close friends from Earth. As for my symbiont, it changed its name after its first host."

"They can change their names?"

"Yes. Why, shouldn't they be able to?" asked Dyson perplexed.

Celcho shook his head. "No, I guess I just think it sounds odd that they would. So why did it change its name?"

"Well, a human named Dyson saved the life of my symbiont when its first host died. So out of respect for that man my symbiont changed its name. Before that it was called Xym."

"Paul Xym," said Celcho rolling the name out. "I like Paul Dyson better."

"So do we."

"So what number are you?"

"I'm host number three. Dyson is fairly young, only eighty-four years old. Six years with me, sixty-two with the previous and only twelve with the first."

"Wow, compared to the second host, Dyson…I mean Xym, was only joined a short time."

"Yes, Seltac Xym was involved in a terrible hovercar accident on Vega IX. A human named Luke Dyson was the first on the scene. There was some type of interference and transporters could not be used to reach their location delaying medical assistance. She was dying and knew it. She also had a mission to protect the symbiont at all costs and back then we were a lot more secretive about the existence of the symbionts, so she had that extra responsibility. In the short time she had left she explained to Dyson how to remove her symbiont and the best way to keep it alive. Plus how to contact Trill and inform them of the situation."

"Dyson removed the symbiont before emergency services got there and hid it?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that have kill Seltac? Isn't joining a one way trip for the host?" he asked.

Dyson nodded. "It would have eventually. However, she died within minutes due to blood loss and trauma from the accident."

"Wouldn't the authorities have noticed something was wrong when they examined the body?"

"With the symbiont removed they wouldn't have found anything too unusual. Plus medical data on Trills was closely guarded back then. It was standard procedure for any medical matters to be referred back to Trill. The body would have only got a cursory examination to make certain she was dead."

"Why?"

"We spread some sort of story about the taboos of non-Trills examining Trills. That kind of thing," replied Dyson matter-of-factly.

"What did Dyson do with your symbiont? Obviously things turned out alright since it's in you."

"With the information he got from Seltac he contacted Trill and he amazingly managed to keep Xym alive for the day it took for a Trill team to arrive to take custody of the symbionts. After making sure the symbiont was physically okay they joined it to Quar. He was 40 years old at the time."

Celcho was surprised by this revelation. "They join symbionts to Trills that old? I thought it was a young Trill's game."

"Most initiates are young; many join the program under the age of 25, but you get older Trill applying. They specifically chose Quar due to his age. Given the death of Seltac at a young age in such a tragic way there was a chance of damage to the symbiont mentally. They felt a more mature mind would be better able to deal with this...and if the joining failed that Quar would be more able to deal with that." An almost haunted look flashed in Dyson's eyes briefly. Celcho guessed that he was reliving the stress and strain that both host and symbiont would have experienced all those years ago. It quickly disappeared and a smile came to Dyson's face. "Thankfully there were not any major mental scars and after the joining Quar informed them that Xym was now Dyson."

Celcho found it a fascinating tale. During it all it was not as if Dyson was recounting something he had read but recalling a memory. He guessed that was because to him it was. Paul Dyson had the memories of Quar and Seltac and from his limited understanding of joined Trills, Paul would feel as if he had personally lived these previous lives.

"Did Quar ever visit Luke Dyson?"

"Twice. Not long after the joining and then for Dyson's funeral in 2351," said Dyson with detectable sadness in his voice.

"You've been joined for six years, right? So that means Quar passed away in 2368."

"Yes, of natural causes and then little Paul Nairn becomes the next host."

Celcho immediately raised an eyebrow. "Nairn, don't we have a Trill science officer with the surname Nairn?"

"Jo? Yes, she's my second cousin."

"Another human name," he pointed out.

"Jo is short for Joleni. She picked up the nickname when she was at the academy."

"It's a small galaxy," Celcho chuckled.

"Getting smaller everyday," agreed Dyson. "The grandson of Luke Dyson also serves on this ship."

"Are you serious?"  
>A huge smile broke across Dyson's face and Celcho guessed Dyson's answer before he said, "No."<p>

Celcho hissed in annoyance and tossed a padd over to Dyson. "Get out of here. There's your permission to start your leave." Dyson thanked him but still had that annoying grin on his face. "Wipe that grin off your face before I change my mind and decide that the Jefferies tubes need scrubbing."

Dyson saluted him with the padd and left his office. Once he was gone Celcho could not help but smile. He liked Dyson, he was a good kid. Though given his joining he had more experience then Celcho so maybe kid was not a good description of him. He knew it would not be long before Dyson was given a chief engineer position on another ship. Celcho looked through the repair schedule one last time to make sure he was not missing anything. Satisfied that the ship would be in good hands he sent notification to Spacedock that he was leaving and made his way to the transporter room.


	9. Part 8

"_Identity confirmed,"_ said the computer. _"Captain Masters, Jonathan."_

Masters stepped back from the console and let his father take his place at the console so to get approval to continue further into Starfleet Headquarters. Despite his father being retired he had no doubt that he would not have any trouble taking him anywhere in Starfleet HQ, even with its increased security measures. So far they had undergone two tests to see if their were changelings and three identity queries, though Masters was sure that there were a number of more subtle measures that were checking on their identity. It was all part of trying to make sure the Founders could not penetrate into the heart of Starfleet Command. He guessed that they were worked well enough since the Federation was still in with a chance to win the war.

"_Identity confirmed. Masters, Dalton. Security pass accepted."_

The door opened and Dalton stepped through it and he followed. They entered a long stark corridor.

"Exactly where are we going?" asked Masters.

"You'll see," replied Dalton mysteriously.

At the end of the corridor they hit another door and had to perform another security check. When it was completed and the door opened Dalton motioned for him to go first.

Masters walked in and immediately stopped as he looked around the room. He was in the Starfleet Headquarters Command Centre, the most important facility in the entire building. He had only heard of the room before and knew that it was located deep under the HQ building. The room resembled a huge stellar cartography room with the entire wide wall before him taken up by a huge map of the Alpha Quadrant.

"Welcome to the Command Centre. Impressive, isn't it?" Jonathan just nodded. "They can control and view the entire war from here, which makes the colloquial name 'war room' more appropriate now than ever. Come on let's go meet the person we're here to see."

The floor plan for the room was quite different from a stellar cartography room, at least the one on the _Swiftfire. _ On the ship it was simply a raised circular platform in the middle of a circular room with a walkway to the entrance and just about the entire wall space dedicated to displaying a map of space, which due to the shape of the room surrounded anyone on the platform. Here only the curved convex wall before them displayed a stellar map. The floor still appeared to be raised, but the space extended to the three other walls, though it did not meet with the front map wall. The forward edge was angled inwards from the side with the central section turning into an outward curve that jutted forward.

The floor was also two tiered. The lower level made up most of the floor space. Scattered around were banks of manned consoles. Masters guessed that each section would cover specific regions or military contingents. The top tier was the forward circular space that jutted forward, which was where they were heading. Dalton marched them up the short stairs and Masters saw that like the lower level there were banks of console here as well, forming a broken ring around the edge. Towards the front of this area was a large table display that was surrounded by several flag and other officers. They stopped short of the table and waited there.

While they waited Masters looked out over the war room from this commanding position and watched as the personnel went about their business. He turned his attention back to the map. While it was mainly of the Alpha Quadrant there were several boxed sections that were clearly an enhanced representation of specific regions. In these areas he saw icons representing Federation, Klingon, Dominion and Cardassian ships, some were flashing, which he guessed meant they were in combat.

While he watched the map he opened his ears to hear if he could catch anything from the personnel manning the consoles near him.

"The Thirty-Seventh Tactical Wing has encountered significant Dominion reinforcements and is falling back. The Dominion is resecuring…"

"…Admiral Weavyn's fleet status has arrived. Compiling data and updating."

"…revised totals from Coridan have been..."

One of the admirals disengaged from the discussion around the table and approached them, refocusing Masters' attention. "Dalton, they told us you were on the way here. It's good to see you."

The Admiral and his father exchanged a friendly handshake.

"You too, Titus. This is my son, Jonathan. Jonathan, Admiral Titus Reak'va."

The Admiral shook hands with Masters. "Good to meet you, Captain."

Admiral Titus Reak'va was a humanoid Starfleet flag officer. He looked to be from his father's generation, his receding hair was grey-white and the lines on his face told of a long life. He spoke with an almost calming softness, but maintained a dignified and strong presence.

"You too, Admiral."

"So anything exciting happen lately?" joked Dalton.

"Not really. Wait; there is this whole war business."

"Any significant changes?"

The Admiral moved back to the table display allowing Dalton and Jonathan to follow. The other Admiral's all greeted Dalton; they obviously knew his father and were not shocked to find him, now a civilian, in the war room. Jonathan was slightly shocked by this not to mention that he was allowed here at all. He guessed that they must have been very sure of their anti-Changeling measures, though he was sure that they would have made sure to limit anything classified or critical from been access by either of them.

"Rescue operations are still under way on Coridan," said Reak'va gesturing to the display.

Coridan was one of the Federation's major dilithium production planets. Masters had heard that it was attacked by the Dominion just before the _Swiftfire_ had returned to Earth; however he did not know the specific details.

On the table display he saw that it was focused on a particular region of space and on one planet in particular: Coridan. He saw several figures listed next to a representation of the planet, a frown creased his face as he read the casualty figures from the planet.

"I thought the Sixth and Sixteenth were protecting the planet," he stated trying to locate information on either of the fleet units.

"They were," confirmed Reak'va. "The Dominion hit fast and hard. Their only goal was to reach orbit and bombard the mines." Reak'va pointed to another system displayed. "They managed to break through at the Benthara system. We've strengthen our positions in and around Benthara. Hopefully the Dominion won't be able to just punch through and strike at the planet again. We've also had the Twelfth Fleet involved in driving back a Dominion strike fleet that was heading for Starbase 310. Other than that just the usual probing attacks along the front. The Dominion has definitely stepped up the tempo after the talks on DS9."

Masters was shocked by the news, this was the first thing he had heard about any talks between the Federation and the Dominion. "What talks?" he asked.

Reak'va gestured to the quadrant map. "After we took DS9 and the Dominion retreated into their space and that they had already occupied they requested a summit with us through Captain Sisko. Basically they were willing to give up a number of captured territories to us for a single system. The system was seemingly strategically insignificant but a _specialist_ found out what they were really after. They wanted the planet Kabrel I due to the presence of tri-nucleic fungus on the planet, which could be used to create vast amounts of Ketracel-white."

"You didn't agree to their proposal did you?" asked Masters, concern about the possibly response etched on his face and in his voice.

"Of course we didn't give them the system, but we strung it out as long as possible to give us more time to prepare our defences for the inevitable increase in attacks," said Reak'va.

"What did you do about Kabrel I?" asked Masters.

"We sterilised the planet."

Masters nodded solemnly. Destroying all life on a planet was an extreme measure to take but in this case it was the lesser of two evils. The Federation could not afford for the Dominion to take a system that would give them enough White to supply the Jem'Hadar for a long time. In the end one planet for the rest of the quadrant was not too high a price to pay.

Reak'va stepped away from the central table and Masters and his father followed. He walked to the leading edge railing and pointed up to the vast map.

"We are fighting a war with more firepower then all the other wars humanity has fought before combined. A war with a wider scope than any other. A war if we lose would not only mean the subjugation of us but everyone else in our region of space. It's amazing, if you think about it." The Admiral let his words hang in the air for a second before continuing. "But I'm sure you both know that. You definitely didn't come all this way to grasp that obvious fact."

"You're right, Titus. I actually bought my son here to meet you."

"Oh." The Admiral nodded his head knowingly. "Taking him to meet your contacts?"

Dalton nodded. "When I heard you were in here I thought we'd stop by here first. This room makes quite the impression. Plus you have helped me a great deal over the years."

"Of course. I owe your father a lot too, Captain. I would be happy to help you out if and when you need it."

The Admiral put out his hand and Masters took it. "Thank you, Admiral."

The Admiral pulled out a datapadd. "I'll give you a secure frequency to reach me. It should reach me no matter what but if someone else answers you can trust them to get the message to me." The Admiral handed Jonathan the padd. Jonathan glanced at the padd and then pocketed it. "These are perilous times, Captain. The Federation's bureaucracy can sometimes be too slow and cumbersome in situations like this. If you need to take action that would benefit from skirting around certain obstacles you can contact me and I will do my best to accommodate you. However, if I do you a favour I might come asking for one in return."

"That's the way it is done," added Dalton.

Masters let the information and possible consequences sink in. "I think I understand the nature of the relationship."

"Don't just think that this is the way it must be. You never know we might develop a relationship that goes beyond what one can do for the other and be more of a real friendship. Much like the one I share with your father."

Reak'va and Dalton exchanged a look that spoke of a long history of trust and secrets between them.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Reak'va.

Masters looked at his father before replying. "No, I think that's it for now, sir. Thank you for your time and your willingness to trust me."

"Think nothing of it young Masters. I have a feeling that in the future we will both get the opportunity to extend to each other that trust."

Reak'va and his father said their farewells and then left.

"See that wasn't so bad," said his father.

"It was only the first one," he sighed. "I'm sure there's still a lot more to reveal."

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Masters was exhausted. He had met so many different Starfleet, government officials and other civilians that he was having problem remembering exactly who he had met. What made it worse was that he had spent it on the other side of the world during what would be night when he was home. By the time they had returned it was nearly the middle of the next day. Despite the local time he went to straight to his room to sleep.<p>

When he entered his room he just collapsed on his bed and looked up the ceiling and breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Masters closed his eyes, more than willing to allow sleep to claim him. It felt like he had only just shut his eyes when he heard a loud knock on his door. He barely opened his eyes when it opened and his mother popped her head in.

"Jonathan, you have a call from Command."

"Can you transfer it to the terminal in here?" he asked.

His mother nodded and soon his terminal was beeping to indicate it had an incoming transmission. He sat up and tiredly walked over to the desk and fell into the chair. He rubbed his eyes to expel some of the tiredness before he accepted the transmission.

"Jonathan Masters here," he said and was surprised to see the face of Admiral Reak'va on the screen. He sat up a bit straighter and tried to look more awake and aware. "Admiral, how can I help you?"

"_I just have some information I thought you'd want to know. You're ship's schedule has changed, you're being deployed on Sunday instead of Wednesday."_

Masters could not help but frown. Their leave had been decreased and given how much he wanted to rest right now, happy thoughts did not fill his mind. Starfleet always complained when its personnel went long stretches without a break, but as soon as you were on it they would want you back out in space immediately.

"Can I ask why?" some of the grumpiness seeped into his voice.

"_Of course, Captain. You're being reassigned from the Fifth Fleet to Task Force 59, I believe you're familiar with them?" _Masters nodded. Task Force 59 had being the force his ship had assisted just prior to their return to Earth. In fact it was during the mission with the task force that the _Swiftfire_ had received its major battle damage that necessitated the return to Earth._ "We're reorganising the task force so that can perform some specific missions for us and we need you to leave early to fit in with that schedule. I know this isn't good news to be getting but it might please you to know the Rear Admiral Douglas specifically requested that your ship join her force. I'd say you made a favourable impression on her."_

Masters was grateful for the Admiral's frankness. Usually Command would give half truths or nothing at all and just demand its officers to do as ordered. It also did help to know that they were specifically requested for the assignment. It was a sign of the qualities of the ship and its crew.

"_Anyway, you weren't going to be officially notified for another two days, so I thought you would appreciate a heads up."_

"I've very grateful, Admiral."

"_I thought you would be. Goodnight, Captain."_

The Admiral shut down the transmission and the computer station returned to its idle status. Masters lent back in the chair, he was surprised that his "contacts" were already paying off. His father had been right about the usefulness of them. He stood up and headed back to bed to hopefully get the rest he needed. As he did ideas filled his mind. One came to the forefront and as he fell asleep he decided that he would make this idea a reality.


	10. Part 9

"Welcome, ladies. If you'll take a seat I'll be with you in a moment. My name's Joseph and this is my restaurant."

Nikki Whitechapel thanked the older gentleman as she sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her. Opposite her Susan Core did the same. Whitechapel had accepted Core's invitation to dine with her and while she was staying an ocean away it was meaningless thanks to transporter technology.

"This is an interesting place," said Whitechapel looking around the restaurant. It was a pleasant establishment, quiet and cosy, but it had some usual decoration, which included what looked like a stuffed alligator hanging from the ceiling.

"This is New Orleans; everything has its own unique character," said Core.

Whitechapel looked around Sisko's. It definitely had character. She tried to imagine Captain Benjamin Sisko working in the kitchen but just could not quite do it. She had very briefly served under the then Commander Sisko when he first took command of Deep Space 9. Apart from a few common pleasantries she probably only spoke to him once during the few months she on the station, so she did not know him well, but he did not strike her as a chef.

Whitechapel was glad when Core had contacted her and made good her invitation to dinner she had made as the ship reached Earth. She liked Core, but most of their time together was when they were on duty. Also most of the off duty time with Core had been with other people, so it was nice to have some decent one-on-one time with the very likeable first officer.

"So how have you enjoyed your leave? Caught up with the family?" asked Core.

"Sort of. My father is off somewhere ambassador-ing it up. But my mum and sister are here."

"What do they do?"

"Mum's an architect and my sister Jane is a theatre actor. Haven't seen much of her though, she is part of some big production at London's West End at the moment. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing. My family always gets together when I return. Mom, my sister Emily and my brother Austin."

"He works in the government doesn't he?" Whitechapel pulled out of her head from some distant conversation.

"Yes, he's some sort of hotshot policy advisor for the United Earth government."

"What about your sister?"

"She's in high school. Turned sweet sixteen a few months back."

"If she looks anything like you, she'll be popular."

"Why thank you," said Core with false modesty. One thing about Core that did take getting use to was the fact that she was beautiful and knew it. She was not shy and was a bit of a show off, however she did not take herself all that seriously, which balanced it out. "Actually that's an issue. My mom is a bit strict in terms of dating, so I've listened to some very fiery arguments so far. In fact just before I left they were entering into the hundredth argument about dating."

Joseph Sisko returned to their table and got their attention. "So what can I get you lovely ladies tonight?"

"We'll go for the special tonight, Joseph," ordered Core. They had already talked about what to order and Whitechapel had told Core that she'd trust Core's judgement given she had no experience in New Orleans cuisine.

"Excellent choice. How about drinks? We have a fantastic locally made house wine that would perfectly complement your dinner."

Core accepted his suggestion and Joseph hurried off and quickly returned with the wine. In no time at all they had both consumed a few glasses of wine that loosened their tongues as they waited for their meal.

"I managed to catch up with the Captain a couple of days ago," said Core.

Whitechapel was not particularly surprised by this news. It was well known that the Captain and Core were close due to having served together previously. Exactly how close was also a frequent discussion point.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Well. We had a few drinks and a good time in what I swear in the most remote bar on Earth. It is in the middle of nowhere in central Australia."

Whitechapel did not find it hard to believe that Captain Masters would frequent such an establishment and voiced it, "I can see the Captain enjoying a place like that."

"So what do you think of our CO?" asked Core.

"He seems like a good captain so far. Had his ups and downs but don't we all."

Core tipped her glass to her. "A very diplomatic answer."

"When you're the second officer and you are talking to his closest friend on the ship is there any other answer you can give?"

Core chuckled. "So very true. It could have gone better that's for sure but we all make mistakes. It's a tough time to get the reins to a starship for the first time, but he has got us through everything we've faced so far."

Given that Core had probed her about her feelings on their commanding officer Whitechapel considered it fair that she do some in return. "Was he always like this? I know you served with him years ago."

Core shrugged noncommittally. "Yes and no. He was always a decent officer, but I don't think he behaved as odd back then. Then again I was less than a model officer at the time either."

"You are one now?" she asked with mock surprise.

"I'll ignore that," replied Core, turning her nose up playfully. "The dynamic was different back then between us, both professionally and non-professionally. The loss of the previous _Swiftfire_ had a major impact on him. I think he's gradually making his way back from the low he hit after that occurred."

Whitechapel digested Core's small bit of candour about Captain Masters. She was well aware of Masters' service history and thought what Core had said made sense. Been a sole survivor would have to have an impact on a person and would take time to get over. It explained his initial standoffish behaviour towards the crew, it was a pre-emptive defensive mechanism to protect himself from the sense of loss he would feel with someone inevitably got killed. There was still a gulf between him and the crew, save Core, but she agreed that it had closed somewhat over the months.

Joseph appeared with their dinner and placed it in front of them.

"Here you go, ladies. Two specials. Now, just be a bit careful because it does have a bit of a kick!" said the lively owner. They thanked him and he quickly moved on to other tables and orders. Whitechapel could see that he clearly enjoyed what he did.

Whitechapel gazed at the vibrant dish. "What's this called again? Prawn..."

"Shrimp Creole," corrected Core. "You sure you're fine with spicy food?"

"London has many restaurants with west or south Asian influences," she reassured Core.

Whitechapel picked a shrimp from her plate with her fork and popped it into her mouth and chewed. She waited for the heat to hit her, but she found it to be fairly mild.

She glanced at Core who was waiting expectantly and smiled. "See, nothing to it."

Whitechapel took another mouthful of the dish. Suddenly she felt her head start to heat up. Her eyes suddenly started to water, but tried to keep a cool demeanour in front of Core due to her earlier attitude. There must have been something extra in her second bite.

"Nikki, please have a drink," said Core grinning widely. "Before steam starts shooting out of your ears."

Whitechapel let out a short cough as she reached for her glass of wine. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"If your cheeks went any redder you'd be mistaken for a beetroot," joked Core. She flagged down a passing waiter. "Please may we have a pitcher of water?"

It was quick to arrive and Whitechapel immediately switched from her wine to the cool, soothing water. She breathed out solidly in relief as the fire was doused. She looked down at her wine glass and saw it was very nearly empty.

"Thanks for the water. At the rate I went through that glass of wine they would have had to carry me out of here before the end of the meal!"

Core grinned slyly and shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been carried out of somewhere in this city too drunk to stand!"

Whitechapel did not find that hard to believe. Core was known as a person who liked to have fun and she had no doubt when she was younger she did what a lot of people in their late teens did when they first forayed into alcohol and enjoyed it in excess more than was sensible. Core now was still a person who enjoyed life, but she knew how to balance it with her duty so not to compromise it.

Despite the 'kick' Whitechapel enjoyed the meal greatly. She enjoyed her conversation with Core and the two went through a fair bit of wine by the end. As they drank they became freer with what they said and Whitechapel felt like she was really bonding with Core.

"You heard that Maxine and the Captain are no longer together?" she asked. They had finished their meal, but were still at the restaurant enjoying post-dinner drinks.

Core nodded. "Of course. Jono told me not long after it happened." With the wine Core had long ago stopped referring to him as 'Captain'. "It's a shame. I like Max and thought that she was just the thing he needed. But relationships sometimes don't work out."

"I know it's none of my business, but were you and the Captain…" Whitechapel still could not refer to the Captain as anything but that. "You know...back then?" Whitechapel asked about as subtly as the Shrimp Creole. She usually would not have had the courage to broach the subject as it was truly none of her business. However, thanks to the wine she decided that she would like to have an answer to that particular mystery.

Core raised an eyebrow in surprise over the question and said, "Would you believe me if I said no?" Whitechapel considered her question. She was not sure if she could answer yes truthfully. Her hesitation to reply was enough to answer the question for Core and she continued, "We were never a couple, for what it's worth. We actually didn't even get along when we first met. I was coming off a tough time after the death of my father and I was a bit out of control for a while, so we clashed heads from time to time. We got past that eventually and we became friends. While we're on rumours, I've heard some juicy ones about you and our chief engineer."

"Pavlo? There is nothing going on there," dismissed Whitechapel.

"Really? You too are awfully 'chummy' as you British would put it."

"We're just friends, Susan. He's a nice guy and everything –"

"I'll take your word for it, Nikki," interrupted Core. "You can be friends with someone of the opposite sex without wanting to or having sex with them."

Core's point was just as subtle as her initial question. Whitechapel felt a bit embarrassed having asked the question. However, as Core had initially stated despite what she had said Whitechapel could not completely dismiss a niggling doubt.

"The crew needed this break," said Core, breaking the silence. "It has been a tough six months, especially the first couple when the Dominion was spanking us across the quadrant."

"It was hard to see us stopping them back then," Whitechapel admitted. It was a dark time for the Federation before they had retaken Deep Space 9. The Dominion seemed unstoppable and their advanced looked like it would roll on to Earth. Thankfully things changed and while the war was far from over, it was at least not so much of a foregone conclusion.

"Still looks like a tough ask for us to keep them back," added Core.

While the momentum had swung slightly back to the Federation, Whitechapel wondered how long it would last. Even without their reinforcements from the other side of the galaxy the Dominion was still a very formidable force in the region.

"Who knows how things will change in another six months," she said optimistically. "Maybe the rest of the quadrant will galvanise and join us. Got to say the Romulans would be a handy ally at this time."

Core scoffed. "I think someone has had too much wine. I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for the Romulans to jump in. It's probably as likely as Gul Dukat turning into a Bajoran and worshiping their deities."

Whitechapel had to admit that when phrased like that it did sound extremely unlikely.

"Excuse me ladies." Whitechapel looked up to see that Joseph had appeared by their table. "We'll be closing soon so if you could finish your drinks I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," said Core. "Sorry to be a nuisance."

"A nuisance? Heavens no! This is the part of my job I dislike the most, especially when I have to ask two such gorgeous creatures to leave. My day will be all that much darker without your stunning radiance."

Whitechapel could not help but blush at the charming older gentlemen as he hurried off to deliver the same message to another table. She turned back to Core.

"I guess that's the end of the night," she said.

"It doesn't have to be," replied Core. Whitechapel gave her a confused look. "Nikki, this is New Orleans. There's always a bar open somewhere."

* * *

><p>"<em>It's all arranged, Captain," <em>said Colonel Tiki.

"Thank you, Colonel," said Masters. He was using the house's main communication console. The console was located outside the kitchen and dining room.

"_It's okay, Captain. I have to say this is a great idea, the crew will really appreciate it."_

"I hope so, Colonel. Thank you for helping me with this endeavour."

"_You're my captain. When will everyone be notified?"_ asked Tiki.

"Soon, I'm expecting the call to come in any moment now."

"_What about your plan?"_

"I'll have Command also notify the crew with the orders to return to the ship early."

There was an audible beep and a small message appeared on the Masters' screen. "We're going to have to end it there, Colonel. I'm getting a priority transmission from Command…I wonder what it could be about!"

The Colonel laughed and said, _"If you need anything else you just put in the call_."

Masters thanked Tiki and said farewell before he switched to the incoming transmission. A Starfleet Lieutenant appeared.

"_Captain Jonathan Masters?"_ queried the Lieutenant.

"I am Captain Masters."

"_Captain, I'm Lieutenant Yeung from Starfleet Operations at Headquarters and I am calling to inform you of a change in your current schedule. You are now departing Earth on stardate 51531.16, instead of the previously allocated time."_

"Any reason why our leave has been shortened?"

"_I do not have the relevant information on the reasons, sir. I am forwarding you new orders, which would probably answer your question, sir."_

The screen showed that the Lieutenant had indeed sent the files. Masters opened them, shrinking the window with the Lieutenant so that the screen could display the files and the transmission. He quickly read the main points. "I see Command wants me to be there five hours before we launch for a briefing."

"_Yes, sir. Most likely additional details before you launch and last minute status reports, sir."_

"Very well, Lieutenant."

"_I will forward the notification of the change of schedule to the rest of the ship's crew, Captain. That is unless you wish to do it?"_

"No, that is fine. Oh, can I get you to do something for me, Lieutenant?"

"_Of course Captain. What would you have me do?"_

"I'm sending over a additional instructions, could you attach it to the orders you send out to the rest of my crew?"

Masters sent the file and he saw the Lieutenant read it.

"_There should be no problem with me doing that, Captain."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant Yeung. I wish you a pleasant day."

"_Thank you, Captain. Good day."_

"So your contact at HQ was right after all."

Masters nearly jumped out of his skin. He glanced around at his mother.

"You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," she apologised. "I want you to be careful, Jono."

He looked at her perplexed. "About what?"

"Trusting your contacts. They can be useful and will furnish you with useful and at times critical information but remember people rarely do anything for nothing."

"I'm not an idiot, mum. I realise that this is a two-way street and if you take you'll have to give as well."

"Yes, but don't trust them. At least not completely."

"You are starting to lose me. Why wouldn't I trust them, dad does."

"He trusts that he can deal with them, that's completely different. Look, everyone is trustworthy to a point. What that point is varies not only between different people but in different situations. Never trust your contacts fully, always be a bit sceptical of what they have to say and especially of what they want."

Masters gave his mother an odd look as she turned and left the room. He was not sure what had spurred that speech, though it was interesting having heard it. He was not sure if it was meant to be a general warning or a specific one, whichever it was Masters was sure he would be on guard no matter what.

* * *

><p>Masters checked the time for the fifth time in the last three minutes. He was sitting at the bar at the Outback Pub on Wednesday and it was seven minutes past four. He could not help but feel nervous and a little bit silly. He was waiting for someone he did not know, who did not know him, in a pub in the middle of nowhere. While he was fairly sure she would turn up given he was there with every minute that ticked by his doubts grew. Masters berated himself for thinking that she would turn up and started to get up.<p>

"Leaving already?"

Masters turned excitedly at the sound of the voice, but tried to keep a cool and calm exterior. He was not disappointed by the vision that presented itself before him. Nat had come and she looked striking. She wore a light sleeveless dress, which appeared to have grey dandelion clocks patterned over it. The dress flowed over her lithe frame; tantalisingly taut in all the right places to accentuate her obliviously well toned feminine body. At the bottom of the dress's v-neck was a design that opened like a flower that caught the eye and Masters tried not to stare at it too long in case she thought he was ogling her.

He looked up into her sparkling brown eyes and smiled warmly. "Not anymore."

"Good, I hate to drink alone," said Nat as she took a seat next to him and ordered a drink. "You didn't think I was going to show did you?"

"To tell you the truth I was starting to think not."

Nat smiled. "You give up too easily. I wouldn't stand you up that would be extremely rude, Mark."

"It's Jon actually," he said dejectedly. He had thought he had made a better impression than that.

A wicked grin crossed her face. "You really are easy to get going."

Masters let out a half exasperated sigh, though there was a lopsided grin on his face showing he was not upset by her joke.

The barman brought Nat her drink and as she was distracted Masters took the moment to gaze at her. In the bright light of day (or as it were the bright lights inside a pub) and with a few less drinks in him Masters was able to appreciate Nat far more than their first meeting several days before. She seemed even more beautiful than he remembered. She flicked a stray lock of her dark hair that contrasted gorgeously against the fairer skin of her face and as she smiled to thank the barman cute dimples appeared under her high cheek bones.

When she turned back to him he quickly looked away hoping that it would seem like he was not just staring at her.

"How about we go upstairs?" he asked. "There's a balcony that we can sit out on and enjoy our drinks."

Nat agreed and they went up to the balcony. The two sat outside drinking and making small talk until the sun started to set. The sky went a mix of fiery red to a deep orange. The landscape around them was bathed in this stunning light. As the sun sank lower into the horizon the two stood, leaning on the balcony looking off into the distance.

"You were right," came an awe inspired reply from Nat. She leant her head onto his arm as they stood watching the sun set. Masters felt an all encompassing sense of serenity fill him and he knew it was more then just the still and peaceful scene before him.

"I know my sunsets," he said. "Out of sets and rises I go for sets. Not very romantic I know, but I prefer to sleep through a sunrise."

"Sunrises are beautiful but I have to agree. I'd rather be in bed too."

The thought of Nat in bed quickly monopolised his mind, but he pushed them away as getting ahead of himself.

"It's probably one of the things I miss most when I'm on a ship," he stated to get his mind back in order.

"Do you spend a lot of time in space?"

"You could say that. I'm in Starfleet."

"That's a coincidence. So am I."

That was a bit of a coincidence. While Starfleet was a large organisation and Earth had many Starfleet installations, out of the billions of beings on the planet it was still a tiny percentage of them that were in Starfleet. Though given the circles Masters usually hung with he mused that it did seem like Starfleet was everywhere.

Nat lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes and said, "I have a feeling we're going to have a lot in common."

* * *

><p>At the morning was fast approaching Nat was still at the Outback Pub with Jon. Over the hours she found out that she had a lot in common with him, though they did not talk much about their Starfleet link, which she did not mind. She wanted to lose herself from that world for just a while and just be a person meeting someone new and seeing if there was a spark there.<p>

Nat felt a strange sense of familiarity with him, though she was sure she had never met him before a few nights ago. It was easy to just talk with him despite the fact he was little more than a complete stranger. There was something about being in his presence that set her at ease and there were several moments between them that made her heart flutter.

He had a strong presence about him, made more obvious by the fact he was several inches taller than she was. He had broad, solid shoulders and arms that she knew would feel good wrapped around her. On more than once occasion she had found herself starting into his dark eyes and his wide toothy smile was infectious. Even his facial hair did not bother her. In the past she had preferred the clean cut look, not that it was a bushy out of control beard. It was immaculately neat and tidy and she had to admit it looked good on him. It did not end there. There was something that went deeper than simple physical attraction. There was a connection between them, she could feel it.

This was not something she had ever felt before and she wanted to stay with him to continue to experience that feeling. However, time went by and eventually the time came for them to leave the pub.

"I had a good time tonight," she said as they rambled towards the transporter. "Thanks for showing me the sunset."

"It was my pleasure."

All too soon they reached the station. They turned to each other and just stopped and gazed at each other. She did not want to leave and as she stared at his dark features she could tell that he felt the same way.

"I guess I better go," she said finally, but did not move.

Jon fidgeted his first sign of nervously that night. "I'd like to see you again. The only thing is I'm leaving soon, so I don't have much time. What about tomorrow, I mean tonight or Saturday?"

Nat really wished that she could say yes. However, she was due to depart on assignment in just three days and as the night had gone on that knowledge had gnawed at the edge of her consciousness. "I'm sorry; I have to get ready for my own assignment. I really wish I could spare the time…but I can't," she replied, her heart tightening in her chest.

Jon smiled bravely but she could see the disappointment at the edge of his eyes and smile. She desperately wanted to change what she said but she could not, her responsibilities to her duty came first.

She had known this was coming and it was why she was late meeting with him. She had been hit by doubt about seeing him again after finding out of her rapid deployment due to what she felt from the few minutes she had spent with him before. She worried if those feelings were further confirmed or enhanced it would be painful to have to end it after only a few hours. In the end she knew if she did not turn up she would regret it and would be left with a giant 'what if' to haunt her. Not that it made this situation any easier.

"Such is the life of a Starfleet officer. Your social life always comes second," Jon said sorrowfully.

"That it does," she agreed meekly. Then an idea struck her, if she could not see him in the near future why not make a date for the distant future? She had nothing to lose by putting it out there. "This is going to sound crazy, but how about we meet up here after the war. Have a drink to celebrate victory?"

Jon smiled. "Victory over the Dominion party…I could certainly enjoy that."

She had not realised but at some point she had reached out and was holding one of his hands in hers. She squeezed it and pulled him towards her. With her free hand she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. The sensation of her wet lips touching his cool cheek filled her with a feeling she could not quite describe. It was joyous, serene; beautiful…it was utter magic.

The longer she put it off the harder it was getting. Nat balled up all her strength and let go of Jon's hand. She walked over to the station and inputted her destination.

"Victory over the Dominion could be a long way away," called Jon. "When it happens how will we know the other is even still alive? Neither of us will probably be on Earth when it happens away. Who knows when we would get back?"

Nat turned back to him and smiled. "I have faith. If it's meant to be, then nothing will stop us from meeting here again."

Nat truly believed that. She did not know why, but she knew that no matter what in their lives pulled them apart, if what she felt between them was as real as it seemed it would not matter and they would be pulled back together eventually. Jon looked like he wanted to say more but words seemed to fail him at that point and he simply nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye," he finally said.

"I prefer to think of it as, 'see you soon'," she added. "See you soon, Jon. And good luck."

She turned back to initiate transport. She returned to face Jon as she waited the few seconds before she was transported away. He smiled a morose smile and raised a hand to say goodbye. She mirrored the gesture.

"See you soon, Nat."

She suddenly felt the urge to say one final thing. "It's…" she started but the familiar tingle of a transporter beam washed over her and before she could finish she rematerialised at her destination far from where she felt her heart lingering.

Nat quietly lowered her hand, "It's Rachel," she whispered. "My name is Rachel."


	11. Part 10

Core ran a hand down the side of her dress to straighten up a wrinkle that had appeared from her sitting down.

"That's a nice dress," said Masters.

Core nodded. She wore a white knee length sleeveless dress. Light green outlines of flowers decorated the dress. Near the bottom of the dress some of the leaves and petals had sections cut out, which allowed a glimpse of skin to show through underneath, though it was hardly risqué. The material was thin and breathed, which was useful in the more tropical climate she found herself in. It had been a careful choice of outfit.

"Just something I threw together at the last moment," she lied.

"Wish I could do that," mumbled Masters.

"You can wear my dress if it will make you feel better."

Masters glowered at her. They were waiting in a large open air dinning area and the first of their guests had just arrived.

"Just help yourself to food and drink," offered Core to the unsure beings as they entered. "We'll just give the others a few more minutes to arrive before we begin."

Soon a crowd gathered near the tables with the food and the drink as people started to mingle and form groups. After a decent grace period Masters called for attention.

"I'd like to welcome you all here today, I'm Captain Jonathan Masters and I'll be your new CO. We, myself and my First officer, Commander Susan Core." Masters gestured to Core and she smiled to the crowd. "Thought it would be nice to get together the new personnel to the _Swiftfire_ before we launched. This isn't about getting you together to give you a speech on the rules or what I expect of you on the ship, this is about getting you all together and letting you all get to know each other before we are thrust back into the realities of wartime service. Some of you will be veterans of years of services others this will be your first assignment, and I'm sure the veterans will tell you that life on a starship is not easy, especially when you go into combat." Core noted a few aged heads nod in agreement. "Let's put that aside for now and just enjoy life a bit. Later on the rest of the crew of the _Swiftfire_ will join us and I hope you'll take the opportunities to get to know at least a few of them. They are a good bunch and you should all get along.

"Until then I thought it would be nice for us to get some time together. We've arranged tables by assignments so if you can all find your allocated seats we can enjoy a spot of lunch."

The crowd dispersed as they wandered around finding their seats. They were arranged into six tables. Core headed to her first table. Masters had decided that with each course, entrée, main and dessert, that they would move tables so that by the end each table would have spent some time with either him or her.

Core's first table was that of the new sciences division personnel. The table was arranged so that she would be sitting between an experienced officer and a fresh recruit. She greeted them as she sat down.

"Pretty fancy shindig you're throwing, Commander," said the man sitting next to her, who if she remembered correctly was an addition to the medical staff. "Never had something like this before I shipped off. Having a crew get together in Fiji is a spectacular idea."

"You can all just call me Susan today; we're not in uniform yet. The Captain thought of it all himself so I can't take any credit. He wanted to do something after we had our leave shortened. Once we're out there I doubt we're going to have much time for parties."

Over the next two hours Core enjoyed a leisurely lunch. She made her rounds to her three tables making sure to stop by and talk to one of the tables she was not going to eat with when she was switching tables. It was a great success; the new crew members got on and enjoyed their time together in their groups. After dessert the groups again started to mingle with each other as they relaxed in the informal atmosphere.

Soon the rest of the crew started to arrive. They arrived in groups due to the staggered times that had been sent out to them to stop a crush of people arriving all at the same time. A vast spread of food and drink were on offer for the new arrivals and they mingled with new and old faces alike. The dinning area was soon packed with beings and brimming with noise.

Core had disappeared into the crowd and was talking with a young security NCO when she heard Masters call for everyone's attention. He was on a small stage facing his gathered crew.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," said Masters as the crowd quickly quietened down. "I'd like to give a special welcome to those who will be joining the _Swiftfire_ for the first time. It's also good to see the rest of you looking rested and relaxed. As you all know in two days time we'll be setting out to rejoin the war effort. I know we'd all like to have more time with friends and family but we're needed to fight and if our presence on the front lines destroys even one Jem'Hadar ship or saves just one life it will be worth it. I'm not going to sugar coat it, there is a chance that this might be the last time we'll see our loved ones as it is probable that some of us, maybe all of us, might never see home again. Yet we gladly go out to war because we know out there we are fighting to keep our homes safe and that we are not only fighting for our families but for everyone in the quadrant. Your bravery and sacrifices will be remembered, just as we remember those who have already fallen. In the end we all wish that no one had to die but I am personally proud of you all and of the crew that gave their lives. Their courage and commitment to the ideals of the Federation is inspiring." He paused as he raised a glass into the air. "A toast to those who did not make it back to Earth with us. Words will not diminish the sense of loss that's felt by those who knew them nor will they accurately encompass their valour in fighting for what they...we believe in; freedom, liberty, equality, the opportunity for peaceful coexistence. To those heroes who were lost. And to the downfall of the Dominion."

The crowd lifted their glasses and calls of "hear-hear" and repetitions of the end of his toast filled the air.

"For now I would like everyone to enjoy themselves. This is a chance for us to just be together a Federation citizens and not members of Starfleet. The resort facilities are open to all. If you see someone you don't recognise say hello and talk to them, learn about them because these people will be your family for however long we're out there. There is only one way we'll get through this and that's together. Have a good time."

Masters stood down and there crew applauded him.

"He's a good man, the Captain," said the NCO next to her.

Core nodded. "He's our leader, our Captain…of course he is."

* * *

><p>The sun had long since set and the warm afternoon had given way to the cool evening. Masters laid back on a beach chair under the stars on the beach. His feet off the side dug in the wet sand were lapped by the soft waves of the sea.<p>

"So this is where you disappeared to."

Masters turned his head and saw a familiar silhouette of Susan Core walking towards him. She was illuminated from behind by the bright lights of the resort and Masters mused that his very attractive first officer seemed like an angelic vision.

"The party is about twenty metres that way," she stated with a gesture over her shoulder.

"Just taking a little break to stargaze," he replied.

"What? You don't see enough when were cruising through space?" she asked surprised.

"Not from this angle. Not with Luna, the clouds or the reflection off the ocean."

Core shooed him to make room on his chair. Masters propped himself up on his elbows as he swung one of his legs over to join the other and shuffled to the side, giving Core room to sit down on the chair about half way down.

"Let me guess, when you were young you spent a lot of time stargazing and dreaming of being in Starfleet?"

Masters nodded. "Clichéd isn't it?"

Core let out a sigh and answered, "Terribly. You know you could see them all the time if you handed in your pips and got a job here as say, a maid."

"And let you command my ship…I don't think the quadrant is ready for that," he joked. Masters relaxed and leant back and gazed back up at the stars. "I do wish we could remain here for a bit longer."

He heard a gasp and looked down to Core. She had a surprised and excited look of her face. "A slightly lovesick tone. Longingly gazing into the distance. You met someone!"

"Actually I did," he replied, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"When? Where? How?" asked Core excitedly.

"It was that night at the Pub. I ran into her as I was leaving and we watched the sun rise. Afterwards we agreed to meet up at the pub again a couple of nights later."

"And?" Core asked expectantly.

"That's it. We saw each other again and got to know each other." He saw the suggestive grin on Core's face. "Not in that way. I mean we talked, nothing more. And that was more than enough. There's something about her. I don't know quite how to put it, but I haven't felt this why about someone for a long time."

"So basically it was what was missing between you and Maxine."

Masters cringed at the comment, but he knew he should have expected it. Core was well versed in what happened between him and the commander of the _Swiftfire's_ fighter contingent. Their relationship had ended after Maxine realised that he did not feel as deeply about her as she did for him.

"I liked her. I mean, I still like her," he said referred to Maxine. "But, yes. This was something completely different."

"So what happens now?" asked Core.

Masters shrugged. "Nothing. Given that we're about to ship off that was it. I couldn't invite her to this as it's just for the crew. It wouldn't have looked good for me to bring a date when I specifically told them no friends or family."

"In that case I would have then allowed friends and family."

"Do you have any idea how complex that would have been? There's what? 600-odd people here?"

"I wouldn't call all of them odd."

Masters ignored that comment. "Around 600 here. You can triple it at least and that makes the whole logistics of the event much more complex. Plus people would have stuck more with their friends and family than intermingled with the others. I'm a captain; I can't just look out for myself"

"There is nothing wrong with being a bit selfish from time to time," said Core as she downed the last of her drink. She stood up, somewhat unsteadily. "Well, I need a refill. Are you going to sit out here like the loneliest man on Earth or you going to come and get a drink?" she asked offering her hand to him

Masters gazed up towards the stars. "Sure, why not?" He grabbed her hand and Core helped him to his feet. "I don't have to command a starship for another two days."

Core looped her arm through his and led him back to the party. "It wouldn't stop me if it was in ten minutes," she stated.

Masters shook his head. "To think that Starfleet might give you your own ship one day."

"I know," said Core with mock disbelief. "It terrifies me as well."


	12. Part 11

"Trying to sneak away without saying goodbye?"

Jonathan gave his father a guilty look. "I thought we did that last night before you and mum went to bed? I didn't want to bother you by getting you up at 2AM."

"Why do you think it would be a bother? You're our son, we want to see you off," said his mum scoldingly.

Masters put up his hands surrendering the point. "Okay, I get it. It was a bonehead move."

"Damn right," she chastised before relenting. "Now get over her and give your mother a hug."

Masters walked over and hugged his mother.

"Be safe out there, Jonathan," she said into his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His father put out his hand and Masters shook it firmly.

"Give the Dominion hell, son."

"I'll do my best."

Masters stood facing his parents for a moment before saying goodbye. He turned and boarded his shuttle. As the rear hatch closed he gave them a wave. He made his way to the front of the shuttle and powered up its engines and gently lifted it off the ground. In a few moments the shuttle was cutting through the darkness and while he was alone he knew that there was light over the horizon, he just had to chase it.

* * *

><p>"Welcome onboard the USS <em>Swiftfire-<em>A, Captain Daley."

Marine Captain Daley saluted her new CO, Colonel David Tiki. He saluted her back.

"Colonel, I didn't expect you to come greet me," she said surprised. She had just beamed to the ship. This was her first time on her new assignment.

"You're my new platoon CO of course I'd greet you personally." The huge Starfleet Marine smiled one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen. "I'll escort you to your quarters and let you get settled in."

The two Marine officers exited the transporter room into the ship's bright corridors.

"Glad to have an officer of your calibre joining my unit, Captain. I was impressed with your service record and I hope you don't mind commanding a smaller unit then you're used to."

"I'm happy to serve, sir," she replied almost on autopilot.

Tiki smirked with her reply, no doubt due to the fact it was the standard reply for such a question regardless of the truth. "Good to hear. You're not on duty yet until we leave Spacedock you can just call me David or Dave."

Daley looked up at the tall officer; she could tell she was going to get on with him. "Then Rachel is fine by me."

"My second in command is also named Rachel. What are the odds of that?"

"If it makes it easier I don't mind going by my middle name," she suggested.

"Really? What's your middle name?"

"Natalie," she said with a smile. "But I prefer Nat."


	13. Epilogue

"All crew are onboard and accounted for. All sections have reported in and are go for launch," reported Commander Core.

"Contact Spacedock control and request permission to undock with the berth," ordered Masters.

It was finally time to leave Earth. After is briefing with Starfleet Command he had made his way back to the _Swiftfire_ for the preparations before the ship left. There was little from him to do but to monitor the progress up to the time they were meant to launch. Thankfully everything had gone smoothly and the ship was launching at its designated time.

"Permission received," reported Karak.

"Separate us from the berth."

"All external connections are severed. We are floating free."

"Apply some reserve thrust and ease us backwards. Try not to scratch the new paint job, Ensign."

Masters watched the viewscreen as the hull of the Spacedock in front of the ship slowly retreated.

"We're clear," said Cole.

"Swing us around. Check to make sure we're clear of any other traffic."

The young flight controller acknowledged the order and the ship rotated until before them were the open doors of the Spacedock with the glittering starscape beyond.

"Take us out, Ensign."

The _Swiftfire_ cruised out of Spacedock into open space. Masters could not help but feel an increased sense of freedom now that they were out of the artificial confines of the huge space station.

"We are clear and moving towards our warp out point," reported Core.

"How does she feel, Ensign?" he asked.

"Good, sir. Helm is responding well. Looks like they did a good job fixing her up," there was excitement in his voice as he spoke. The young ensign was enjoying being back in control of the ship.

"Good to hear."

The _Swiftfire_-A cruised through space, away from the planet Earth. Before the ship was nothing but the distant light of stars. While they appeared to be just points of light they spoke of adventure, excitement, and destiny.

"We are approaching our warp out point."

"Set a course to rendezvous with Task Force 59. Warp 9."

"Course set, sir."

Masters leant forward in his chair. It was good to be once again in the centre seat. While Earth was his homeworld and his home was in Australia this was where he belonged.

A satisfied smile broke across his face and he gave the order, "Engage."


End file.
